Falling Into Oblivion
by 0Black Rose
Summary: Takes place after the camping trip where Amaimon attacked the exwires and exorcists, and where all the cram students found out that Rin is the Son of Satan. Assuming that Yukio never knew that Rin was the Son of Satan, a demon, Yukio finds out the truth. All the people that were important to him, distance themselves and shun him. His own brother hates him for being a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Into Oblivion**

**RATED: T for ages 14 and up! CONTAINS: self-harm, suicidal thoughts, character death?(Not sure yet)**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO AUTHORS AND EDITORS AND THEIR COMPANIES! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SIMPLY MY IMAGINATION! MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**Summary: **Takes place after the camping trip where Amaimon attacked the exwires and exorcists, and where all the cram students found out that Rin is the Son of Satan. Assuming that Yukio never knew that Rin was the Son of Satan, a demon, Yukio finds out the truth. All the people that were important to him, distance themselves and shun him. His own brother hates him for being a demon, and he is left alone all by himself. Rin tries to act as if nothing happened and tries to show his friends and his brother that he isn't a threat, even being the Son of Satan. What will happen as Rin is being constantly pushed away by all the people that he thinks he can trust? Rin starts going back to his bad habits of beating up guys who do horrible things, and he even produces other life-threatening habits. Will Rin be able to be saved? Or will he completely fall into oblivion?

**Chapter 1**

Rin was in his room on his bed, thinking of all the events that passed. After the events that passed during the camping trip, everyone found out that he was the Son of Satan, a demon. They all started the shun him and have fear in their eyes, whenever he would try to approach them, talk to them, or even look at them. I mean he was always the same person as he always was, demon or not. It's not like he had a choice at the time, it was either draw his sword and turn into a half demon, or let his father: Father Fujimoto die. Of course he chose to draw his sword and save his father, knowing of the consequences and how his life would change forever, not letting him to be a human but rather a demon, for the rest of his life. His father had warned him to never draw his sword, that he would change into a half demon and that he would never have the same life ever again. He couldn't just let his father die as he was getting sucked into the Ghenna Gate, so of course he drew his sword, changing his life forever.

* * *

Recently due to the chain of events, all the cram students avoided him and especially the Kyoto group showed their anger by talking constantly about the Blue Night that occurred at their temple, whenever he was around. Yukio expressed how much he hated him, now that he found that he was a demon and not just any demon, but the Son of Satan. Their relationship furthered and Rin moved out of the room he was sharing with Yukio to another dorm room that was on the other side of the building, not wanting to bother his twin any more than he already has. He rarely talked to him unless it was about what he should cook, Yukio constantly reminding him that he needed to pass his class, and when they would go to sleep or wake up. This was pretty much all they talked about.

Due to all of this, Rin had at one point constructed a mask, covering all of his true feelings. To them, they saw the same happy, cheerful, and goofy raven haired boy they didn't see all the pain and suffering he went through. They never saw, all the burden he was carrying, all the choices he made, and how his life was so limited. Lately, Rin fell into the habit of cutting his wrists, upper arms, and legs with any sharp object he can find. At first, he started snapping rubber bands on his wrists but he slowly started to cut his wrists with a razor blade. The pain of the cut helped him relax and release any negative emotions that he kept suppressing since he had no one to talk to, and his demon healing always reminded him of who he was. No one knew that he did any of these things, he made sure that he would keep them hidden, not that anyone really looked at him or even cared about him. Each time he made a cut, no matter how deep, no matter how much the pain, his demon healing would always heal it, only leaving a thin red line.

"One, two, three..."Rin counted each cut he made, feeling more relaxed, only feeling the pain and not feeling any emotions. He watched as the cut blossomed red, as crimson droplets dripped down his wrists each time making the cut deeper and deeper. Rin turned on the sink water, cleaning his wrist and bandaging it up for no one to see and walked out of the room to his secret safe haven. He opened the room with a key, revealing many artworks, instruments, and a wide variety of arts and crafts. Rin discovered how he was not only good at cooking but also anything that had to do with art, which caused him to turn one of the bigger rooms of the abandoned boy's dormitory his art studio. Yukio and him never used any other rooms so he set up this room for himself. Without this room, he would've already killed himself or have gotten killed. This room was the only thing that was really prolonging his life and keeping him alive, and sane. He picked up the violin out of it's casing and positioned it under his collarbone, playing a sad melody. The violin was the only instrument that he really liked to play, because it was the only instrument that actually portrayed the feelings that he was feeling now, into a melody. The melody of the instrument resonated throughout the whole building.

"I'm glad, Yukio isn't here today because of a mission. I wouldn't want anyone finding out about this room, or about me playing the violin."

* * *

After hours of playing, Rin was satisfied and put the instrument carefully back into its casing. He exited the room, and changed into his uniform and opened the door with the magical key that led to the school. He got there before anyone else, not wanting to see anyone's face filled with fear only emotionally crushing him, and now sitting in the back of the classroom all alone. As time passed and the cram students started filing in, he made the mistake of staring at Shiemi as she was entering the classroom. Within eye contact, he could see her green eyes filled with fear and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Che. Of course, what else did I expect. I mean, nothing's going to change today."

Rin slept through the lectures like always, not bothering to pay attention and only waiting for class to end so that he can leave. He now forgot how having friends was, the memory was distant from not having any human contact or conversation in the past month. He felt more comfortable alone, rather than in a big group of students. Due to this, he was diagnosed with anti-depressants and medicine to help with his insomnia.

**Okay, this is it for now since I have to go to sleep. Sorry this is really short... heh. I haven't really typed or written my fantasies on paper or computer before, only replaying the scenes over and over again in my head. I mean it's pretty hard, like I know how the scene's going to be in my head but when I come to type it, it doesn't really construct the way I want it to. (Hence, mostly narrating and barely any quotes or characters talking.) Hope whoever reads this will enjoy, leave a review, and if I made any errors to comment. **

**Rin: Hey, why are you making me suicidal with depression and insomnia?!**

**Writer: I just wanted to. I can do whatever I want right?**

**Rin: Of course not! I want my life back! Give me back my friends!**

**Writer: Sorry but right now, you're left by your friends.**

**Rin: Why? Why would you do this?**

**Writer: Why? Because I want to. This is my imagination of how things play out okay?  
**

**Rin: Fine... Whatever. You better not kill me off or something.**

**Writer: Well... (*smirks*) I don't know actually.**

**Rin: (!) What! You can't just do that! (*Lunges*)**

**Writer: Yes I can! (*Runs away, laughing evilly*)**

**Rin: Hey! (*Runs after*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**ONCE AGAIN! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THIS STORY AND AUTHORS! ALL MY IMAGINATION! CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS**

**Author Notes: Thanks for El0ndon and psych0 f0x for leaving reviews and all the others who favorite and followed this story! ^_^ Honestly, I was really unsure of actually writing since I'm not very good at writing. I honestly thought that no one would actually read this story, but you guys did and a HUGE THANKS to you guys! You guys ROCK!~3. Thank you so much and enjoy this next chapter! (Honestly, I'm not sure where this story's going to go, since I'm thinking as I go along. I have a general idea for the direction though... heh.)**

As Rin slept during the lecture, he had nightmares of his "friends" yelling and screaming at him with the same eyes filled with fear and anger. The memories of his father's death and all the times he beat up the kids in his neighborhood, adults calling him a demon. Rin jolted awake, no one noticing him which he was glad for. He started breathing irregularly, due to the emotional shock he received from the nightmares.

"Dammit, why does this need to happen right now?"

Rin silently cursed to himself, waiting for the medication to kick in. Just in time as the medication started working, cram school ended and Rin sat in his seat not wanting to attract attention for rushing out of the classroom. Just like any other day, the Kyoto group talked about the Blue Night at their temple and how bad it was, intentionally talking loudly for him to listen and suffer. Suffer, from the guilt that it was his fault since he's a demon, the Son of Satan. Multiple times now, he wanted to scream out in anger and sadness of how he really feels and how it isn't his fault. The others obviously knew that they were doing it to make him feel bad, reminding of his lineage and that he was the Son of Satan. And just like always, Rin sat there with his mask covering his real feelings and replacing it with his regular happy, childish behavior, laughing it off.

"Well, then I'm off you guys!"

The Kyoto group looked at him with disgust and anger, as the others looked at him with fear. Internally this scarred him emotionally greatly, he felt that he should be used to this since everyday it was like this, but it always got to him. He pushed the sadness behind his mask and walked out to the dorms. Rin got to his room, to be tackled by his familiar, Kuro the Cat Sidthe.

"Rin! Rin! Let's play!"

"Kuro! You surprised me!"

"Let's play! You haven't played with me in ages!"

"Sorry, Kuro. I haven't paid a lot of attention to you, but not today."

"Awww..."

"Sorry, next time kay?"

"Okay..."

The sad Cat Sidthe jumped onto his bed and curled into a ball, and Rin climbed out of his window to the roof. He always felt better, a little bit lighter when he laid down on the roof staring at the sky. As he laid on the roof, looking at the red splattered sky, he lost himself in thoughts.

"Maybe, I should just stop trying. They're not going to be friends with a demon like me."

Rin's mask was cracking, he was tired of trying, tired of living. He felt like his life was so insignificant, like he was prolonging his life when he's already dead. Slowly, Rin sat up and walked to the edge of the rooftop and stood there looking down at the ground, turned around and leaned back and fell. Black covered his thoughts and vision, and Rin thought he was dead only to find himself regaining consciousness in a hospital.

* * *

"Dammit, I didn't die."

Rin looked around and wondered how he got to the hospital, and tried to stand. During his attempt, the world turned and he had a splitting headache. He heard thee door open as he fell back onto the hospital bed, and a doctor stepped in.

"Hi, my name is Eric and I'm the one who found you and brought you here to the hospital. If you were just left there, you could've died from blood loss and the impact to your head was pretty severe. I suppose you fell from the roof of that building you were in front of, right?"

"I wouldn't have died you know."

"Yes you would've. Any human would die from a drop from a building in that height."

"Well, I'm not a human. I'm a demon."

"Well then, can you tell me why or how you fell of the roof of the building?"

Dr. Eric seemed unfazed at the fact that he was a demon and though he would never tell anyone, Rin told him the reason anyways.

"I didn't fall off, I jumped off myself."

"Well, I won't ask you what caused you to jump off yourself since it's your personal problems."

He was glad that the doctor didn't ask any further of the reasons for his suicidal attempt. Dr. Eric simply gave him his business card for when he's in an emergency, implying that if he tried attempting to take his life to call him for treatment. Rin reluctantly took the card, in respect for Dr. Eric not asking him any more questions.

"Well, since you're pretty much healed, you can go home. Oh, by the way, the vision in your left eyes seems to be gone. I think there's nothing we can do for your left eye."

"It's fine. Well, at least there's something my demon healing can't heal. Thanks."

Rin got up and managed to find his way back to his dorm room, Yukio nowhere in sight. Instead of sleeping, he stepped into his secret room and worked on thee painting that he was working on. It was a painting of all the cram students, Yukio, and Kuro; only himself not in the picture. Working till the morning, Rin finished the painting, a beautiful picture of smiles and happiness. He felt tears fall silently down his cheeks, as he looked at the painting. He got up and locked the door, heading to his room to get ready for classes, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. Rin saw a ravern haired boy, pale skin, black circles, horrible bags under his eyes, thin, and bandages covering him. Removing each bandage, most of his wounds were healed and he moved to the bandage on his left eye, carefully removing it. He stared into the mirror, looking carefully at his eye, seeing that the once electric blue orb looked shattered like glass. Rin stepped into his room carefully, not wanting to wake his familiar and changed into his uniform quickly, as he headed to the classroom; way early for class to even begin. He hadn't bothered to try and hide the fact that his left eye was gone.

**Well, this is it for this chapter. Sorry if this isn't constructed very well, I kinda had trouble trying to think of how the scenes will connect into a story. I really don't know how this story's going to end up really. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update more quickly this time since I know people are actually reading this story. Thanks for the support! ^_^**

**Rin: You almost killed me!**

**Writer: Well, it was a good scene I mean technically you didn't die. You attempted the die.**

**Rin: I could've died though!**

**Writer: Well you didn't, your demon healing saved you.**

**Rin: I hate you.**

**Writer: Look forward to the next chapter, and you'll hate me more.**

**Rin: ... I can't believe this...**

**Writer: Hey, don't blame me, blame my brain and my imagination. All I'm doing is writing what my imagination imagines. (LOL)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND MAKERS OF THIS ANIME/MANGA SERIES! Thank you and enjoy! ^-^ Don't forget to leave reviews too!**

Like always, Rin got to class way before everyone else so that he wouldn't have to see their eyes full of fear that would emotionally scar him.

"Today's the day. After today, I'll have nothing to worry about." Rin decided that after this day, he would just give up and stop trying. He would stop trying to make it seem that nothing was wrong, that he wasn't dying on the inside, stop trying to gain their trust and friendship, and finally today was when he would disappear from everyone's lives and leave the school.

* * *

Time passed, students shuffled in to class, taking their seats and waiting for the teacher to arrive and give their lecture. No one throughout the whole day, bothered to look his way and notice his shattered left eye. As soon as class ended, Rin quickly exited the classroom to his dorm and grabbed his luggage, leaving a note for Yukio. He opened his secret room, grabbed his violin and some art tools, he even took Kuro with him, not wanting to leave his familiar with no master again.

"Okay, that's pretty much it. Come on Kuro lets go."

"Where are we going Rin?"

"We're leaving the academy."

"Why? "

"I'll explain later, so lets go."

"Okay, I'll go wherever Rin goes."

"Thanks buddy."

Rin and familiar sneaked out of the academy without a trace as to where they were headed towards. He didn't want to go to the monastery, because that's where they'll look first. With the money he already had, they managed to get a room.

"Hey Kuro, I'm going out for a bit, so behave while I'm gone okay? "

"Okay Rin."

He grabbed his violin and headed out to the streets. To make some money, he decided to play the violin in the park. People swarmed and gathered around him, as he played the sad melody he always played when he was alone. A lot of people threw money in the violin case, he played a few more songs and wrapped up his performance. Just as he was packing, he saw a bunch of guys trying to hit on this girl who obviously felt uncomfortable and unwilling to go with them. Like always, he sprung into action beating them up and blood covering his hands once again. Just like always in the past, he would always lose his cool and spring to action.

* * *

When he was in preschool, he would beat up his classmated, breaking bones and sending them to the hospital; something a preschooler couldn't do. Everyone called him a demon or a demon's child, it would always boil his blood whenever they would say that. It made him even angrier and he would get blood on his hands, throwing things at the teachers, screaming. Only his father, Father Fujimoto was able to calm him down, reassuring him that he wasn't a demon or the son of one.

**Flashback**

"Ahhhh!" Rin was screaming, blood covering his hands and clothes, throwing toys and furniture at the teachers.

"Rin, calm down. Come over here."

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Rin started to throw toys and furniture at his teacher, breaking glass and making a mess.

"Look...Rin!" Father Fujimoto arrived at the daycare, avoiding the toys Rin threw at him.

"Daddy..."

"Do you understand what you've just done? You beat up your friends and they're suffering the hospital now."

"They weren't my friends!"

"What?"

"It's their fault! They called me a demon! They called me a monster and mocked me!"

"It's your fault for being violent!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rin started to throw more things at him, screaming in anger.

"That's dangerous. How can you raise a child like that? He really looks like a demon!"

"Please step back, this is dangerous." Father Fujimoto simply replied to the teacher and approached Rin and hugged him. Surprised, Rin punched him in the ribcage causing his ribs to break. That day, his father went to the hospital and also that was the day when he was told meaningful and important words from his father.

"Listen, Rin...if you keep on like this, you'll be all alone. Use your strength for someone...for a more good and kind purpose."

"What...how am I supposed to do that?"

"Struggle! If you try hard to be nice to people, one day you'll become like that."

**End of Flashback**

Heh, demon huh? He chuckled at how he would be so angry, so mad that he was called a demon, a child of a demon but here he was. A demon, and not just a demon but the Son of Satan himself, the Demon Lord.

"T-Thank you very much!" The girl bowed in gratitude.

"It's nothing." Rin grabbed his violin and started to walk off, but the girl grabbed onto his arm, stopping him.

"Umm..."

"What is it?"

"I would want to express my gratitude in any way, so..." The girl shyly looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Hey."

"Y-Yes?"

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Huh? Why would I be scared of you?"

"I mean, I'm the guy that beat up these guys to a pulp, almost killing them and I'm not what I seem to be you know. Are you sure you're not scared of me? You'll regret knowing me."

"I think that you're a kind hearted person."

"She's going to be like the others. Now, friends and kind but later she's going to leave me like everyone else... But, maybe I can trust her for now." Rin thought to himself. He didn't really want to be alone anymore, solitude wasn't for him.

"I'm Rin. Okumura Rin."

"Oh. I'm Saki Fujiwara. Nice to meet you Rin." She smiled.

"Well, I would really want to repay you."

"Well then, can I ask of you to be my friend?"

Saki looked shocked for a moment, but smiled and answered, "Yes, of course!"

Rin smiled sheepishly, glad in the inside that finally he wan't alone for once. They continued to talk to eachother at a nearby cafe.

"So, how old are you? I'm fifteen."

"Huh? Me too, I'm fifteen."

"Really?! Which school do you go to?"

"I went to Cross Academy."

"Oh... wait, you 'went' there, not anymore?"

"Yeah, I kind of got tired of the school and I kind of had reasons to leave."

"Oh... well then, why don't you enroll at my school?"

"Hmm... where's that?"

"Aomori Academy."

"Well, it won't be so bad to enroll there for the time being." Rin thought.

"Okay, I'll consider it."

"Yay! If you do enroll at my school, you better come see me first okay?"

"Alright. I'll make sure, I won't forget."

"Do you play the violin?"

"Huh? Yeah sometimes."

"Oh! Look at the time! I need to go home!"

"Oh, okay. Since it's dark and I don't want you to get into another one of the situation from earlier today, so I'll walk you home."

"It's okay really!"

"I really want to, it's okay."

"Fine then." They walked together, laughing and joking around.

"Can we exchange numbers so we can keep in touch?"

"Sure."

"Well, thanks for bringing me home. You should hurry up too, your parents must be worried."

"I live alone, so I'm not in a hurry."

"Oh, sorry for bringing back bad memories."

"It's fine. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah! See you! It was really nice meeting you! Oh! Rin!"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that you play me a song on your violin one day!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"You promise?!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Don't forget okay!"

As Rin got home, he felt happy and smiled genuinely, humming a tune to himself.

Kuro jumped onto him, "Rin! You're so happy today! Yay!"

"Hi Kuro. Nice to see you too."

"Why are you so happy today?"

"Something nice happened."

"Huh? What's that?"

"I'll tell you later. It's a surprise."

"Awww..."

"To make it up to you, by making your favorite sukiyaki."

"Yay! Sukiyaki!

Rin cooked the food, and they ate happily. Rin cleaned up, to see Kuro sleeping on his bed soundly.

"Heh. He already fell asleep."

Rin went to the rooftop, looking at the sky, stars, and moon. He dozed off and was again haunted by the memories of the past, feelings of lonliness and sadness washed through him. Quickly, he got off the roof and took his pills to calm down. Shaking and not able to wait for the medicine to take effect, he started cutting his wrists, "One, two, three." He watched as the crimson liquid once again flowed down his arm, falling. Rin cleaned up and wrapped his wrists. He got under the covers and with great difficulty, fell asleep only bothered by slight nightmares but better than other days.

**Well, this is it for now. Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a lot of tests this week and I kind of had writer's block for a while. I seriously didn't know how I was going to go with this story. Gladly, I came up with the idea to add Saki Fujiwara. I still don't know how I'm going to end this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave your reviews! ^_^ ~3**

**Writer: Aren't you happy you made a friend?**

**Rin: Yeah, thanks. You better not do anything funny.**

**Writer: Well, you never know what I'll write.**

**Rin: You better not, or else I'm going to burn you with my flames!**

**Writer: Then I'll do something worse to you then.**

**Rin: Grrrr...**

**Writer: Heh, heh. Got you good huh?**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry guys! _ I know I haven't updated in quite a while, but right now I'm kinda at a writer's block of how I'm going to keep this story going. I also have a ton of homework and tests coming up so I'm studying for those right now and keeping me from writing my stories. So very sorry, but I promise that I'll update the chapters... Thanks! 3 Keep up the reviews, cuz I'm not sure if people are actually enjoying the story so far, I mean rarely anyone wrote a review, so I'm kinda unsure to as if you guys are actually liking how this story's ending up. Yeah, thanks for all the favorites and follows ^_^ I'm so happy that people are actually reading this. I was so unsure of whether I should start writing FanFiction or not, and here I am... well that's it, Sorry and thanks for your patience**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS WHO MADE THIS ORIGINAL STORY TO BE. Thank you for reading this story so far! I'm back and finally writing again! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and words of encouragement! It really made my day, to see that you guys enjoy the story... Brought me many smiles as I started to read them.  
Special thanks to those who wrote reviews! ^_^ **

Rin woke up, able to get more sleep than he has in a few weeks. Groggily, he went downstairs to make breakfast and wash up. Today he made the decision to try and attend Aomori Academy.

"I don't have anything to do, so might as well and perform later in the day."

He quickly took a shower and changed his clothes, he prepared breakfast and ate while leaving some left for Kuro. Also making sure to leave a note, he quickly headed out to enroll to the academy. With some struggles to finding the academy, he managed to see the huge campus filled with beautiful autumn trees.

"Hello. I'm Okumura Rin and I would like to enroll to this school."

"Oh, hello. How old are you? Are your parents with you?"

"I'm fifteen, and my parents aren't here with me. They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have a guardian or someone taking care of you?"

"No, I live alone."

"Well, here's the forms and inform me if you need help."

"Okay."

Rin finished filling out all the forms and providing all the information.

"Okay, you have everything. I'll print a schedule for you and you can start today if you want. We'll give you your uniform later."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

"Oh, can you call for Saki Fujiwara. She's my friend at this school and I'll probably need someone to help me around campus."

"Sure."

The lady called for Saki through the microphone (you know that thing for announcements for the school...lol I'm not sure). Rin waited till he saw the familiar face that he met yesterday. Immediately, as she saw the familiar raven haired boy, her face lit up with joy.

"Rin!"

"Hey Saki, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too! You decided to come to my school huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I was thinking about it yesterday and I just decided to enroll here."

"That's great! I'm so glad you came!"

As the two conversed, the office lady cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Well, I called you here to help Rin during his first day and show him around."

"Oh, yeah right. Well, lets get going then."

She took a look at the room he was going to be in.

"Hey, we have the same classroom! Oh, the bell's going to ring, so I'll show you around the school during break."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, after all I did tell you to look for me if you enroll here."

She walked him to homeroom and as the bell rang, she quickly took her seat, as the teacher arrived.

"Well class, today we have a new student."

"My name's Okumura Rin. Nice to meet you."

The classroom was full of talking of students, whispering and he felt like he was being judged. Throughout the times he was alone with no one, all the students in the academy constantly avoiding him, he hated it the most when they would whisper behind his back. He would always hear them bad mouthing him, talking shit about him and being a demon and all. The memory rushed over him, and as he trembled with nervousness, the teacher was looking for an empty seat. It was a seat in the back, not too far away from Saki's seat. Quickly, no one looking at him, he popped his anti-depressants to calm his anxiety attacks. As the class passed by and for the first time in his high school life, he actually listened to the lecture and not sleeping. Rin, then was dreading break time as he thought of the first time he met his friends. In the inside, he was afraid that the same thing might repeat itself again and everyone would be avoiding him and he would be the outcast again, always alone.

* * *

Classes ended and it was break time, as soon as the bell rang students were surrounding him. They all started to ask him a bunch of questions like: "Where did you come from? What school did you attend before? Do you have a girlfriend?" and other random things. He felt better that people were approaching him, and he managed to make friends at this new school, but in the inside he was very insecure of the same thing happening to him all over again. As he managed to get away from the group of new people he met, he was able to get to Saki.

"Wow, popular much?"

"Nah, they're just interested cuz I'm new to this school."

"Well, I would say that you're a pretty nice person to approach."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem very approachable and friendly."

"Huh."

"Well, then. Let's start that tour!"

Saki showed him the whole school, all the clubs they have, all the classrooms, and all the other important things.

"So, any questions?"

"No. This school's pretty nice, better than what I had imagined it to be."

"I'm glad you like it. Aren't you glad you came to this school?"

"Yeah, kinda am."

"Well, break is almost over, so lets head back. Oh, and during lunch, you can come and sit with my friends on the roof."

"Thanks."

They got back to the classroom, and it was time for art class. Rin enjoyed this class because he would draw in his secret room from time to time, splattering colors on the canvas. Art helped him display his emotions onto paper, and other than playing the violin or cutting himself, it helped him release all the bottled up emotions. The art teacher also seemed to have taken a liking to him, and his way of drawing. As well as the music teacher, since he kew how to play instruments. As lunch finally came, he found Saki and they walked together to the roof of the school. She introduced him to her friends, and they all had a great time talking and eating their bentos.

* * *

**At Academy**

Shiemi noticed that Rin's seat's been empty for a while now, and no one seemed to really care. They were all glad that the demon was finaly gone and not terrorizing their lives.

"Hey Bon, have you seen Rin? He's been gone for a while now.?"

"Him? Why would I know? He's the Son of Satan, if he's gone then it's good for us. We don't have to constantly be in fear that he's going to kill one of us."

She then asked Izumo the same question.

"He's probably ditching or something. I'm actually surprised that he actually came to class all this time, even though he sleeps through all the lectures. Isn't it a good thing that he's gone, I mean everyone's relieved."

After class, she decided to ask Yukio about his twin.

"Yuki-chan, have you seen Rin? He hasn't been to school in a while."

"Nii-san? Oh, I haven't seen him either. Well, you shouldn't worry, he might just be on a mission or something."

The thought in the back of her mind told her, "Why are you worried about him? You should be glad that he's gone, I mean he's the Son of Satan! He could kill off any of the students if he wanted. It's for the best that he's gone."

* * *

Rin had for the first time in weeks, the best time at school. He was always alone and avoided at the academy, but here he was treated as who he is and not what he is.

"They're going to trash you and leave you after they find that you're the Son of Satan." A little voice in the back of his mind told him.

"Hey Saki..."

"Yeah?"

"If something made you change the way you look at me, or something just changes about me, would you still be my friend no matter what?"

"What?... Hmm... Yeah, I mean it's still you right? I mean, I think it's who you are rather than what you are."

Rin felt instant relief as he heard her answer, but little bits of doubts still stayed in the back of her mind. They headed to the same park where they met, so that Rin could perform.

"Well, I did promise you that I'll play the violin for you, so here it is."

Rin carefully removed the instrument from the casing and positioned it on his collarbone. He played a sweet sad melody, losing himself into the music. At some point, people started to gather around and donate money, and what seemed like minutes to him was hours in the real world. As he finished, everyone clapped for him, including Saki who stood there, with tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful. The melody was very sad though."

"Thanks."

Months passed as he spent his days attending Aomori Academy, hanging out with Saki and her friends and playing with Kuro at home. Emotionally he improved, though he would always have his doubts and fear of one day losing his friends again, and being alone again. Though he was improving emotionally, he still took his medication and still cut himself. Rin also still from time to time, saved those in need of saving, being the hothead he always was when someone would be mistreated. He would always jump into action, punching them and damaging them severly. Recieving many thanks from those he helped, but also getting targetted from time to time the guys he beat up, or running into the same guys later on. He wished that this life would be forever stay like this and that the fact that he was a demon would be erased forever, but he wished for the impossible. One day, when they were on a field trip to a shrine, his life changed back into the life when he was at Cross Academy.

**Dun dun duuunnn... What happened I wonder? Cliff hanger! Thanks for reading! I wrote a bit more than what I usually write, still a bit short but I managed to even update so, yesh! Leave a review on how you think this story is so far, Hope that Rin doesn't die of solitude... lol**

**Rin: Why do you do this to me when I'm having such a good life?**

**Writer: I wanted to make it more interesting.**

**Rin: You're making me a loner again.**

**Writer: You never know what I'm going to do.**

**Rin: You're going to kill me off won't you?**

**Writer: (*Shrugs*) Honestly I'm not sure.**

**Rin: I'm going to hate you so much if you do anyting else to me.**

**Writer: Well then... (*Whistling, looks around cautiously*)**

**Rin:... I hate you so much.**

**Writer: Thanks for the compliment. :) (hehehe)**


	6. Chapter 5

ALL** RIGHTS GO TO ALL THE AUTHORS AND MAKERS OF THIS MANGA/ANIME! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! Thank you for all the reviews, and also to those who have kept reading this story since when I first published it. -_- Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Just like the time, back at Cross Academy during the camping trip, his friends found out that he was a demon; not just any demon but the Son of Satan. He could never run from his true identity, the fact that he was the Son of Satan.

"I'm so stupid. Thinking that this time it'll be different, that I'll be able to hide or even erase the fact that I'm the Son of Satan."

He truly believed that he could be a normal human again, that no one would find out that he was a demon. All he wanted was someone really, even if it was only one person. Someone who would look at him for who he was and not what he was, someone who he could lean on when he's suffering. This time it was the same outcome, like time had reversed back to when he was at Cross Academy. He relived through his nightmares, the pain once again.

* * *

Their class had a field trip to a shrine in the woods. When they got there, they went into the lodging cabin near the shrine and unpacked their things. The owners of the building cooked the class food, which they happily ate, chatting. Rin was happy, he wasn't able to do these kinds of things with friends around him. These past few weeks, he had a lot of fun with Saki and his new friends, going to new places, and having fun together, something he wasn't able to do when he was alone back at Cross Academy. But on this fateful day, everything seemed to revert back to what it was, as if time just reversed back.

* * *

After resting up, they went to the shrine to leave thier offerings and prayers. They then got time to explore around the forest, then had a barbeque outside the cabin. Rin showed off his cooking skills, cooking up delicous food that everyone enjoyed. During the night walk, a test of fear, Rin and his group of friends went through the course like everyone else had as the last group. During the walk to the finish point, all hell broke loose, and everything went wrong. Throughout the course, many of the other students helped by scaring the people going through the course, they had a lot of fun some people in the group getting scared and all. They all laughed as they realized that it was only the students. Finally they reached the endpoint and grabbed the flag they needed to bring back.

"Yeah! We got it! Lets head back now."

"Lets go!"

Happily, the group started to head back to the starting point till low level demons started appearing, playing pranks.

"Hey, is this a new thing they're doing now? We know it's you guys!"

"This isn't props, it's real demons." Rin thought to himself, swearing silently to himself. "There's no way these guys can fend off from them, even if they're low leveled demons."

"Guys, run!"

"What do you mean Rin?"

"I mean it run!"

Rin grabbed onto Saki and started to drag her away from the demons.

"What is it? It's just props?"

"That, is a demon, not props."

"What do you mean? Demons don't exist."

"Yea they do actually."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz first, they're what's chasing us and second, Cross Academy is an academy for not only studying but also to train exorcists to fight against them."

"I mean you can't be sure if they're demons."

"I don't think you want to take that chance."

As they started running across the forest, the swarm of demons were catching up to them and most of the group members started losing the energy to keep running.

"Dammit. None of them can keep running forever."

Rin looked around and found a small area, a brush enough to hide them from danger.

"Hide here, and don't come out."

"What about you Rin?"

"I'm going to get rid of them."

"What do you mean? I mean what can you do that we can't? You'll get yourself killed!"

"I told you that I attended Cross Academy. I trained to be an exorcist, I'm used to these kinds of situations."

"Let us come with you."

"No, you'll just be in the way, and it's dangerous."

Rin ran off to the swarm of demons, unravelling the red covering of his katana and grabbed the familiar handle of the Koma Sword. It was a while since he drew his sword, he had no need for drawing it outside of the academy, but he still kept it near him for times like these. He felt the familiar feeling of his blue flames covering him, reveling his tail, ears and fangs elongated, and his blue eyes mixing with crimson, making it more demon-like. He managed to kill off most of the low level demons from the swarm, but there was still some left. Just as he was going to finish up, he saw the demons attacking his friends that came out of the shrub where they were hiding. Quickly, he ran towards them and managed to kill them, Saki got a spirit wound from the demon just before he killed it. He then saw the same expression of those at Cross Academy, eyes full of fear. He slowly approached them, pained in the inside of having to go through the same nightmare all over again.

"W-What are you? Y-You're a d-demon too aren't you? Are y-you going to kill us like them too?"

"No, it's not like that. I am a demon, but I'm the same person. I'm still the same Okumura Rin."

Rin silently wished to himself for the same thing to not happen, but it was a wish that can never be granted. People always judged from what's on the surface, and not what's on the inside.

"Demon! Get away!"

All he saw now was the same fear present, it was the same like in the past. Just like back at Cross Academy, he didn't belong anywhere. Sadly, he retreated back to the cabin, quickly packing his things and leaving a note.

* * *

Rin collapsed on the bed as he reached his small apartment room. Kuro looked at his master in worry.

"Rin? Why are you back so early?"

"I just wanted to come home early."

"Did something happen?"

"It's nothing Kuro. I just want to be alone for a while, please..."

Rin lay there, crying softly to himself. He didn't belong anywhere anymore, he was rejected everywhere he went, for what he was and not who. Everyone looked only at the surface and not what is in the inside. Nightmares of more faces of those he knew, eyes full of fear and avoiding him, emotionally crushing him in the inside. Waking up, he grabbed his violin and to the park where he first performed and played his last song.

The next day, he packed all of his things and decided to isolate and undergo some training in the woods. With Kuro, they went into the woods and there, he master the use of his flames. He also emotionally hardened his heart, bot wanting to face the same feelings again of getting rejected by his friends. Rin now knew that being alone was the best for him and others. Fully embracing his demon and human side altogether, knowing he can't run away the fact that he was half demon and half human. Though his habits of cutting and playing the violin still stayed with him, which helped him cope with all the bottled up feelings, he decided to return to Cross Academy.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and hope you liked it... sorry for those who don't like how this story's really going downhill for Rin. Though he's a really happy, comical character always surrounded by others, I wanted to change his character and emphasize on his loneliness. **

**Rin: dude, I'm some kind of emotionless demon now.**

**Writer: well, I wanted to change your character. Maybe people will notice and something interesting might happen.**

**Rin: still, all my new friends are gone, and I'm all alone again.**

**Writer: technically you still have Kuro**

**Rin:... **


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS WHO CREATED THE ORIGINAL STORY!**

**Thanks a lot for those who've been writing reviews and reading this story up till now. Thank you for all of the positive reviews, it brought smiles upon reading them and encourages me to keep on writing. Thank you so much! ^_^ Well, enjoy this chapter too, and pls write reviews for this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 6**

Rin had no choice but to return to Cross Academy, he had no where else to go. He had tried multiple times to kill himself in every way possible, but no matter what he did, his demon healing would always heal him. The closest he got to death was his damages left eye, only a momento as to a time when he jumped off the roof in hopes to kill himself.

"This time. This time, I won't be the one to get hurt."

Rin was determined, he decided to change his personality forever so that he wouldn't have to go through the pain that he went through of losing people that were important to him. Just like what Father Fujimoto told him to do, to use his power for something good and protect someone. He found that this method of being a stoic demon would be the best for him and the others, protecting everyone. He trained for this day to come, in the forest with Kuro, mastering his flames and controlling his emotions. Rin took a deep breath and headed to Cross Academy once again, with his familiar and only friend Kuro.

* * *

Since the day that Rin left he was now sixteen, spending his birthday in the woods with Kuro. He went back to the dorms in which he left and left his luggage there, to the classroom. By the time he arrived there, it was only a few minutes till the bell rang and so he went to the teacher's lounge to enroll back into the school. He opened the door to be greeted by the many teachers in a meeting, and upon seeing the raven haired demon they stared in shock. Maybe upon seeing his return, or how his features and the atmosphere around him changed. He still wore his uniform, untucked and jacket unbuttoned, only the atmosphere around him was cold and the playful glint in his eyes were gone, as well as his blue eyes more demon-like mixed with a crimson color with the addition to his shattered left eye.

"Well, it seems that I came at a wrong time." Rin smirked.

"Okumura-kun, what a surprise. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Of course you haven't, but I don't see as to how it concerns you." Rin replied coldly, void of any emotion.

"W-Well, what brings you here?"

The atmosphere of the room changed to the same coldness that surrounded him and everyone seemed to pale at the presence of the demon.

"You see, I've come back and wanted to enroll back into the academy."

"W-Well, then you can head to class with Okumura-sensei."

The bell rang and Rin and Yukio headed to class, Yukio glanced at his brother,noticing his left eye but not able to say anything.

"If you want to say something, just say it, or have you now decided to ignore me all togther."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing, not that you'll care."

"Where did you go? I mean you've been gone for a couple of months."

"I've just been around, but I don't see how it concerns you."

"What do you mean?! We're brothers you know! Of course it concerns me!"

"Really? You didn't seem to even care when I was here after you found out the truth. I mean after all, I'm the demon and you're the human. You never know when I'll kill you, right?"

"..."

Yukio stood there in shock as his brother kept walking to the room, waiting for him as they both entered.

* * *

The class saw Okumura-sensei enter, but he seemed off. He was abnormally pale as if he had seen a ghost, and extremely unsettled with something and they also saw a raven haired boy walking in.

"We have a student today joining our class, Okumura Rin."

Everyone's eyes grew in shock as they heard that name, and the familiar raven haired boy raised his head to reveal the Son of Satan. Unlike his normal happy and goofy atmosphere, they saw how he seemed more cold with his once blue eyes mixed with crimson and his left eye, looking abnormal. Rin also looked more like a demon than before. He dressed the same, but they knew something had changed. Rin looked around and started at the faces of those that he had once called friends, and saw how in shock they were.

"Well, I'm back. Not that I would expect a welcome party, but this is something else. I would expect to see one of the Kyoto trio making some remark of telling me to go back, and stay gone but this is a surprise. Why? Have nothing to say now? Or are you just too scared to say something, after all I am the Son of Satan. You never know when I'll just burn you with my flames and kill you right?"

They all started at him in shock, hoping that they he would just burst out laughing at them, telling them that it's a joke but it never happened. Suguro stood up and angrily stomped towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oi! You got to be kidding right? Cut the act!"

"You really think I'm joking?"

The silence in the room was pierced by the laughter of Rin.

"You all think that this is all just some sick joke right? You don't know anything about me, so don't act like you do!"

Suguro let go, and Rin simply sat down in the back like always and the day passed by pretty quickly. He also got a message from Shura saying that she wanted to spar with him for old time's sake.

* * *

As class ended, he quickly headed for the training ground to meet with Shura. In the classroom, the other exwires were talking of the sudden change in their classmate.

"What do you think's wrong with that damn Okumura. He's taking this way to far."

"What, you still think it's a joke?"

"Yeah, I mean everyone else thinks so too."

"Aren't you guys stupid?"

"Who're you calling stupid? You know, you always bad mouth people like that."

"I mean, after what you did, what we all did to him. We treated him like a demon, we tormented him for all that time, never being able to apologize to him and tell him our true feelings. You guys don't see that he finally just snapped? He couldn't take all the shit that we threw at him anymore."

They all looked at eachother with guilt, they were afraid. Afraid since he was a demon, the Son of Satan at that too and they acted cold at first. They had seen how at first the teen had acted like his regular self, joking around and trying to gain their trust again. Soon they saw that nothing changed about him and accepted the fact that he was a demon, initially they had wanted to apologize to him and be friends with him again. None of them knew how to bring it up and they had ended up tormenting the guy and avoiding him, still with the smallest fear that he might in fact kill them one day.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review ^_^ I hope none of you guys didn't like the fact that Rin's personality changed to a stoic kind of demon. I didn't want him to keep on being some sad, depressed character who constantly wanted to kill himself, though he still wants to kill himself. Well, hope you enjoyed none the less. There's good news that I'll be able to update the next few chapters more quickly cuz there's Spring Break and it's VACTION! LOL... so yeah, less waiting.(*cheers*)**

**Rin: Wow, now I'm some cold ass demon.**

**Writer: Well I didn't want you to be depressing and sad forever.**

**Rin: How am I going to get any friends now?**

**Writer: Look for the next chapters, you never know what'll happen. -_-**

**Rin: (*Sarcasm*) Wow I'm sooo grateful.**

**Writer: You'll thank me later. (hehehe)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHORS AND MAKERS OF THIS ANIME/MANGA! Thanks for those writing reviews, and hope you guys enjoy this chapter too ^-^ so enjoy! Also sorry for not updating for a long time. I've ben kind of at a writer's block on how to keep this story going with Rin being a stoic demon and all. Soooo, here's the long awaited chapter! Also I really don't know how Shura talks so I just wrote it in regular speech. lol I mean at least I tried, but it was weird. :P**

**Chapter 7**

Rin got to the usual training grounds where he and Shura used to train, and as he entered he saw the familiar red headed teacher. Of course she had the same inappropriate selection of clothes and drinking beer. Shura noticed the boy and also saw the changes in his appearance which was more demon-like, and sent shivers down her spine. She decided to play dumb and act normally.

"I thought you wanted to spar with me Shura."

"Oh, hey you're here. Where have you been? What happened to your left eye?"

"Just around. I just wanted to spend time outside of the academy. It's really nothing you need to know."

Shura threw the beer can that she just finished and quickly drew her sword, then she attacked. Rin knew that the teacher would do something sneaky and luckily the training he went through to control his flames paid off, he dodged the attacks with ease. Shura smiled as she saw the young demon unscathed, dodging the attack she threw at him.

"So, you've improved a lot since you were last sparring with me."

" Of course, I mean I did train outside when I was gone. Besides, that attack was nothing."

"Oh, you really think so?"

"Yeah, I haven't even used my flames Shura."

Shura was kind of confused at the boy's confidence and change in attitude. Normally, he would burst out and yell at her for using such a sneaky attack and loose his cool, drawing his sword which kind of worried her.

"You haven't seen anything yet of my power either."

Shura fired some of her other attacks, and Rin dodged them as if they were no threat and he didn't draw his sword.

"Come on, is that all you can do Shura?"

Annoyed, she released the second form of her sword and fired even stronger attacks at him. Rin knew that he would have to draw his sword, and he unsheathed his sword. Flames covered his whole body, and his eyes more crimson and demon-like, with flames covering his left eye. They clashed a few times and Rin barely used his flames, and Shura noticed how he wasn't using his full strength.

"Hey, are you toying with me? Use your flames! I want to see how much you improved."

Rin smirked and raised the level of his flames to half of its full power. He launched an attack where blue dragon flames were attacking Shura as she counterattacked with her snakes. As he saw and opening when she attacked, he used the opportunity to send a rush of blue flames towards her. The attack launched her to hit the wall and cracking upon impact. Shura coughed and her blood was spilled on the wall, dripping down the wall. She saw Rin approaching slowly ready for another attack, and she also saw the coldness in his eyes like a demon, there was no familiar playful gleam in his eyes.

"You wanted to see my full power right? That was only half of what my flames are capable of."

"W-Who are y-you? W-Where's Rin?"

"What are you talking about? I am Okumura Rin."

"You're not Rin. He's not the type to needlessly shed blood."

"Well, the Rin that everyone at this school knew, the goofy, carefree guy died. He died because all you humans couldn't see how he was suffering. He was consumed by all the sadness and anger. You should be glad, he became what I am now. You guys saw him as this right? A demon who would attack and kill someone at any given moment."

Shura came to a realization, like the others and cried. Tears slid down her face as she looked back into the past. She had also seen him as a Son of Satan, only a demon. They all had only seen the demon side of him, when he was also human too. He was suffering from all the shit that was thrown at him, all the criticism and hate. He was always the one to jump in and save everyone, risking his life, and when they all saw him for what he was they just abandoned him. She knew that he was a demon already even before the incident with Amiamon, but she didn't know how much he was suffering in the inside.

"Now, you realize huh? Pity isn't going to get you anywhere. It's also not going to save you."

Rin stepped back and launched a huge attack of flames, releasing his full power. He intentionally launched it right next to Shura to show her what his full power was capable of. It completely demolished the wall it hit and created a huge hole in the wall, and a giant crater in the ground sending tremors throughout the building. Rin simply walked away from the destruction and was met by exorcists who were running towards the cause of the tremors.

"You should call for a doctor. Shura's down there."

He simply walked away to his dorm leaving the exorcists to tend to Shura's wounds. When he reached his dorm, he sighed as he closed the door and fell onto the bed in exhaustion. Back at the academy, the exorcists got Shura to the closest infirmary to get her wounds treated. The exwires who were still in the classroom conversing about Rin, heard the exorcists talking in the hallway.

"That guy, he's really acting like a demon now. I mean, to do that to Kirigakure-sensei. Her wounds were pretty bad, but I mean he is a demon. We all knew he was going to attack someone or even kill someone sooner or later right?"

The exwires in the classroom were all shocked at the news and rushed out of the classroom to ask the exorcists questions.

"Excuse me! Rin did what!?"

"Huh? Oh, he attacked Kirigakure-sensei and she's badly injured. She's in the infirmary right now. He just left her and the training room was completely destroyed. He could've killed her I mean that level of damage to the room, it's a wonder how she survived with only those wounds."

They hurried to the training grounds and their eyes widened in shock at the destruction of the room. They only had more questions as to what happened and why Rin would do such a thing to Kirigakure-sensei. To answer their questions, they hurried to the infirmary room where Kirigakure-sensei was. The doctor had just finished tending to her wounds and she was resting on the bed. They all hurried into the room, to see her crying.

"Kirigakure-sensei? What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm so stupid."

"Hai?" ( I didn't know a word to put in English... lol)

"I didn't see how much he was suffering. I couldn't save him from being that. And I'm the one who knew what he was before all you guys. I just assumed that since he was smiling and acting like his normal self, that there was nothing wrong with him. I didn't see how he was dying an suffering in the inside."

Their eyes widened in shock as the teacher was crying in sadness of what happened to Rin.

"We didn't know either. We were the ones who caused it, we tortured him and shunned him. And we were supposed to be the ones always there for him. We were scared like everyone, all because we found out that he was a demon. We didn't consider that he was human like us too, we only saw the demon side."

**Well, this is pretty much the end for this chapter. Look forward to the next chapter, cuz there's something interesting happening. Will Rin forever be a stoic demon and get executed by the Grigori or will he go back to the same happy and goofy self again? Leave a review on what you guys think of this chapter! ^_^ Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS AND PEOPLE WHO CREATED THE ORIGINAL STORY! Thanks for all the reviews and thank you so much for staying with this story since the start! ^_^ Enjoy this chapter! Sorry for not updating faster. I've been in kind of a slump, in both my writing and life... sigh. I'll try to update the next chapter faster next time, thanks you guys!**

**Chapter8**

Rin on the other hand grabbed his violin immediately as he entered his dorm room and headed out to his usual spot in the forest. As he played the instrument, notes pierced the silence of the forest and he played for hours. Letting go for the first time in the whole day, letting the melody convey his sadness and regret. He wasn't cut out to be a stoic demon, but he felt that this was the only way to go on with his life. He didn't want to keep trying as he did in the past, pretending as if nothing changed and trying to get the others to believe in him again. He's been trying to do exactly that for the past year, and the only thing he got out of it was nothing but emotional damage. As he finished, he heard the familiar sound of someone clapping and Rin turned to see Saki. He was surprised to see her, remembering the incident of the night walk.

"Why are you here Saki."

Saki seemed to be surprised at the coldness of his voice and flinched.

"I came here to be an exorcist. After being attacked by a demon, I've been able to see them more often now."

"Well, good for you but are you sure you're safe with a demon like me? You never know if I'll kill you any minute now."

"I know that you're too nice to do that."

"Things have changed since then Saki. I'm not the same as back then when I met you."

"You know I don't believe that. You're the same since the first time I met you. I can hear it through the melody of your violin."

"Whatever, believe what you want."

Rin packed up and to his dorm room, leaving Saki there by herself. He never would've thought of seeing Saki again, after that incident at the night walk. Rin set his case down in his secret room and went up to the roof, stressed by his day. He lay there, staring up at all the stars, lost in his thoughts. Waking up in the middle of the night haunted by his nightmares, he got up and got ready. Showering and changing his clothes, he headed to the classroom earlier than usual. Rin sat in his seat staring at the empty room, reminding him of how alone he was.

"Since it's way before the time for people to start coming in, I guess it won't hurt to do it."

Rin took out the razor blade from his pocket and started to slide it across his wrists, counting the number of cuts as he watched blood drip down his arms as his demonic healing healed them, only leaving faint red lines on his wrists. Busy with cutting his wrists up, he didn't hear Saki coming into the classroom.

"Rin? What are you doing?"

Surprised, he quickly put the razor blade in his pocket and hid his wrists as blood still poured down his arms.

"Nothing really. It's nor really any of your business really."

"What do you mean? I'm not scared of you, I know that you're still the same Rin I first got to know."

As Saki stepped forward, she saw the blood dripping down his hands from his wrists which now healed. Shocked, she grabbed his arm to see the faint red lines with the addition of semi-dried blood.

"What did you do to yourself? You can die from this you know!"

Rin took his arm out of Saki's grasp and stepped back a step away from her.

"It's none of your business. I'm a demon don't forget that, this is nothing. I know what'll kill me and what won't, and that's not a lot of things you know."

"Rin, you're suffering. You need someone to help you."

"No, I don't need anyone. It's my problem that I need to deal with."

" You can't do this by yourself. Let me help you."

"I don't need anyone! I've always dealt with my problems myself I don't need anyone now."

"..."

"Maybe I'll just kill you right here and now."

Rin stepped forward and transformed his hand into a more demon-like one, with long sharp claws pointing it on Saki's neck. What shocked him was, instead of screaming or fear of dying, Saki just closed her eyes and smiled just standing there.

"Go ahead. I know you're too nice, too pure hearted to kill someone."

Shocked, Rin withdrew his claws and sat down with his head down. The door then opened and exwires started walking in and noticed the new face. Saki quickly headed towards the teacher's lounge to meet the teacher.

* * *

As the bell rang, Okumura-sensei walked in with a new student, the same face they saw in the room earlier. Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Saki Fujiwara.

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay, Saki you can take a seat anywhere."

Saki walked to the back of the room where Rin sat and to everyone's surprise sat right next to him. All attention was in the back of the room.

"Che. Do what you want. Don't blame me if you die or burst into flames."

"Umm... Fujiwara-san, I would recommend you to sit somewhere else."

"Sensei, you said that I can sit anywhere. Oh! I noticed you have the same last name as Rin, are you guys related in anyway?"

Everyone stared at the girl in shock, she had known Rin's name.

"He's my twin younger brother." Rin mumbled.

"You never told me you had a twin brother."

"I told you once, it's nothing worth mentioning really. Well, are we going to keep discussing about me or is class going to begin?"

"Geez, you're no fun anymore Rin."

"I'm tired of this, since we're not going to have class, I'm leaving."

"Rin!"

Ignoring her, he jumped down the open window.

"This is the third floor you know!"

Rin simply walked off to the dorms, tired of everything that happened.

"If I may ask, where did you meet Nii-san, Fujiwara-san."

"Well, were continuing this conversation huh? Well, he went to my school a few months back. Well, I technically met him when he saved me from a bunch of guys that were hitting on me."

"I see..."

"Oh! Now I remember now! Rin told me all about you guys. Suguro-kun, Shima-kun, Koneko-san, Kamiki-san, Shiemi-san, and Okumura-sensei. You guys were his friends when he came to this academy."

"I'm assuming that you don't know what that Okumura Rin really is."

"Are you talking about how he's a demon, the Son of Satan. I already know that."

Everyone stared at the girl in shock.

"You mean to tell us that you already know that he's the son of the Demon Lord Satan?"

"Yeah, me and my friends found out during a night walk we had, when a swarm of low-level demons attacked us. Though I got a spirit wound in the process and I can see demons now."

"Doesn't it, you know... bother you?"

"No, not really. I mean at first I was shocked and scared but after I thought about it, I realized that he's the same person no matter even if he's the Son of Satan or not."

Everyone in the room looked at the girl in shock, they all had the same thoughts. This girl had done what they should have done from the start, and accepted Rin for who he is and not what he is.

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it's kinda short tho I probably should've wrote more. I'll make sure to update faster next time. Don't forget to leave reviews on how you guys liked the chapter or how this story's for now. ^_^ Thanks for reading!**

**Rin: Well, this is interesting...**

**Writer: Right? Aren't you happy, you have Saki now.**

**Rin: This is probably the one thing you did right in the whole story.**

**Writer: Thanks for the compliment. (hehehe)**

**Rin: Why do I have a feeling you're going to do something -_-**

**Writer: Why would I do that?**

**Rin: Cuz you always do...**

**Writer: I don't know what you're talking about... (*whistling*)**


	10. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF ORIGINAL STORY! Pointed out by one of my reviewers, the idea of Rin playing the violin and the secret room is close to another fanfiction, I will credit the author ScarletAlexia and her story ****The Spiderwebs****. Anyways, thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. ^_^ Here's another chapter, and hope you guys enjoy :3**

**Chapter 9**

"I can see that you guys aren't really the closest of friends. I mean I would always annoy Rin to tell me all about his life here at the Academy, but he would always brush me off or just give me vague answers. He always looked happy and yet sad about the memory of this academy, I never could figure out why. After coming here and seeing it for myself, I can see why."

"Well, It's not that simple."

"How is it not that simple? I bet that you guys really want to make amends right?"

They all look shocked at this girl who had just seen through what they were hiding, in just their first meeting.

"I mean it isn't that hard to figure out, you guys are just like me but the only difference is that you guys never got to tell him how you guys really feel You know even I have the slightest feeling that I'm scared of his demon side, but when I think of who he really is and his personality I find it hard to imagine. I mean seriously, Rin as a cold blooded demon who just kills anyone in sight just for the fun of it? I really can't imagine it."

"Well he's the Son of Satan, I mean he can kill us whenever. Did you see the change in his personality. He's no t the same Rin as the one we knew I mean he's really a demon now."

"You guys really believe that?"

"I mean what else do we believe? Today in the morning, we saw that he was threatening to kill you."

"What?! That was just-"

"Just what, I mean he had the intent to kill. I saw it in his eyes, he isn't the same Rin , only a demon now."

"Wow, I'm speechless, and you guys called yourselves his friends. And you! You're his brother! How can you not know that because he constantly gets hurt, he put a wall around his heart so no one can get in. He's isolated himself completely so that he doesn't get hurt and he doesn't hurt others!"

"Believe what you think but he's not the same anymore, he even almost killed Kiragakure-sensei!"

"Wha-?"

They took her to the infirmary room where Shura was and Saki saw the red headed teacher covered with bandages, laying on the bed.

"Hey, you guys who's the new face?"

"Oh, she's Saki Fujiwara a new transfer student."

"Hello. I know who you are, you're Kirigakure Shura. Rin's teacher. I heard a lot about you from Rin, he would always tell me about how much you drink." Saki was giggling at the memory of Rin telling about his teacher fuming, and telling her what the teacher would do to him during their training sessions.

"You know Rin?"

"Yeah, I met him a while back. He even went to my school, until..." Saki grimaced at the memory, remembering how hurt Rin looked as she and her group of friends rejected him for what he was.

"Can you leave us alone for a while, go back to class. I want to talk to her for a bit."

The exwires left the room and went back to class to continue their lesson.

"So, you know Rin."

"Yeah, he's really a nice guy. He saved me when I was in trouble, and yet we rejected him."

"I know, I was the closest to him and knew what he was from the start and I didn't see how much he was suffering on the inside."

"So the others tell me that Rin made you like this, is it true?"

"Yeah, it is but he could've easily killed me. I know he purposefully held back, I mean I'm not seriously injured. He probably did this to show others how he sin't joking, and make it believable that he's changed."

"I knew it, he hasn't really changed right? I told everyone else that and they won't believe me. They believe what they want to."

"Yeah I know, I just feel really bad for Rin. Promise me that you'l take care of him, and help him. He's been emotionally hurt for a long time and isolation isn't making anything better for him."

"I'll do everything I can for him."

"Thanks."

"I'll come and visit you often, and even come with Rin if he gets better."

Saki returned to the classroom and sat down, getting through the whole day. As the bell for the last class to end rung, Saki rushed out of the classroom in search for Rin. As expected she found him on the roof of the abandoned dorm building, and he laid down on the rooftop staring at the sky stained red from the sun.

"I knew I would find you here. I mean you just left me in that classroom all by myself."

"You have the others in the classroom too. I don't see why you're so persistent in associating yourself with me."

"If you're still going about the whole demon thing, stop. I know that you're a demon, the Son of Satan, but that doesn't matter. You're Rin Okumura, the Rin who saved me when I first met you, the Rin who constantly make people smile, and the Rin who saved us when we were being attacked by those demons. That Rin was the you back then and still the you now. And no matter what you say, you're the same person and nothing's changed about you." (Why does this sound so romantic... oh welp)

"Do whatever you want."

Saki smiled in triumph and laid there besides Rin staring at the sky as it changed colors.

"Saki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Rin whispered quietly, and then he knew that the demon mask that he built for himself was starting to crack.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yay! Rin has someone to lean on! The ending for this chapter seems like their in love or something... totally not my intention so, sorry for those who are dissapointed. I don't to relationships and that kind of things, I don't know how to write one... -_- (no experience... hahaha lol) I actually suck at writing but all the reading improved by writing abilities (thank you books!) I still suck with all those grammer mistakes tho... hahaha bear with my horrible writing. Sorry for the short chapter, this is one of the shorter ones. I wanted to update the story faster... ^_^**

**Rin: ...**

**Writer: I know you're happy.**

**Rin: I'm speechless.**

**Writer: Wow, does that one change in the story make you that happy?**

**Rin: Yeah, I mean who wouldn't be happy to get at least one person who believes in you?**

**Writer: You're like a kid. Awww... were you that sad that you were all by yourself?**

**Rin: Shut up!**

**Writer: You should be thanking me then. Huh?**

**Rin: Fine, THANK YOU!**

**Writer: Hah! I knew it! You are happy about it.**

**Rin: Just be glad I said it.**

**Writer: Just look forward to the next chapters then, and we'll see what you'll be saying then... hehehe**


	11. Author's Note 2

**I'm really sorry you guys but I won't be updating for a while since I have AP testing coming up. Really sorry, I know you guys are really looking forward to the next chapter... I'm really sorry that I didn't notify you guys sooner, but yeah... SORRY T^T I'll try to update the next chapter anytime that I can, when I have free time but no guarentees... just to let you guys know... thanks! 3**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back and I finally finished all of my AP testing and other tests too! So glad AP's are over, only Finals to go! - Well, here's the really long awaited chapter of Falling into Oblivion^_^ Don't forget to leave a review... thanks ! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHORS AND WRITERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY. Maybe few cussing in the story, you have been warned. ^^**

**Chapter 10**

Rin woke up on the rooftop, realizing that he fell asleep on the roof yesterday after talking with Saki. Today, he was in a better mood than he had ever been this past year. Though he was still a bit unsure as to befriending someone, he trusted Saki for the short time that they met and he quietly hoped that she never found out any of his bad habits. Rin jumped down from the roof and slowly walked towards the cram classroom, still having a plenty amount of time left before the other students arrive. As he approached the classroom and opened the door, he was met with the familiar solitude of the classroom's cold air. He sat down at his seat in the back and felt at peace, as he put his head down onto the table. A few minutes later, still quite early for class to start, Saki entered the classroom.

"Hey Rin. You're already here!."

"Hey Saki."

They simply exchanged greetings and both quietly sat there next to each other in the back, till time came and other students started to enter the classroom. One by one as they entered, they didn't bother to glance at them and simply each sat at their seats. The day passed slowly as each teacher lectured and taught their lesson. During Yukio's class, Saki wrote a note on the corner of her notebook.

"How long are you going to keep that demon act?"

Rin simply wrote back,"Why would I stop?"

"Don't you want to get back with your friends?"

"I don't really care really, I mean to them I'm only the bastard Son of Satan that could kill them at any moment."

Saki suddenly stood up, "That's not true and you know that!"

Everyone stared at her in shock, and Rin just sat there pretending nothing happened.

"What is it Fujiwara-san?"

"Yeah, you can't just go disturbing class like that, I mean there are others like us who want to be exorcist," Bon stated.

"Please take your seat so we can continue with our lesson."

"This time, just try to focus and good luck passing the exorcist exams, and this time pleease don't stop class,"Bon mocked sarcastically.

Rin sat there annoyed, and as Bon kept on mocking her he stood up slamming his hands on the table cracking the table top. The classroom silenced and Rin walked out of the classroom.

"Che."

Saki just sat down and class just continued as it was, and class ended and Saki quickly called Rin.

"Rin, where are you?"

"On the roof of the abandoned boy's dormitory, where else?"

Saki headed towards the abandoned boy's dormitory.

"Rin, you can't just leave me in that awkward situation like that."

"Sorry, I mean he was being and asshole."

"Fine, then if you're that sorry then play a song for me on your violin."

"Fine..."

Rin went to his secret room and grabbed his violin to the roof, today Yukio wouldn't be at the dorms due to a mission and he saw this as a great chance to just play on the roof. Saki waited in anticipation as Rin started playing a very sad melody. The notes resonated throughout the silent night of Cross Academy. After a while, Saki was in the dining room, playing with Kuro as Rin cooked with Ukobach. They ate dinner, converting once in a while, as they ate. While Rin was on the roof waiting for Saki, he had time to think and the little bit of doubt in his mind spoke to him.

"What if she has a horrible life at this school because of me. She's going to get ostracized and shunned."

He didn't want her to go through the same pain that he did, after the exwires found out that he was the Son of Satan. Rin awkwardly started the conversation, knowing that it was a conversation that they needed to once have, and he wanted her to be happy above everything else. She was the only one who saw him for who he was rather than what he was and she was the one who saved him from himself.

"Saki, we need to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go out and make other friends in the Academy. Don't always just stick around me. I don't want you to be picked on and avoided because of me."

"W-What. I don't really need friends, I mean I have you to keep me company. Besides, who'll keep you company? I mean everyone thinks that you're going to kill them any time soon if they even stare at you."

"I'm better off being alone. I'm used to it, so just go out and make friends."

"Rin, I know you have good meaning, but I'm fine really. Let's talk about something else."

"..."

"I want to know more about you, so I'll tell you something about me and you can tell me something about you."

"...I'd rather not."

Rin stood up and gathered the plates, putting them into the sink and cleaning them.

"Why do you always evade my questions?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do, like when I asked about your brother you just give me vague answers and skip over it."

"It's nothing you need to know."

"Well, I want to know more about you and as being friends, we need to get to know each other more."

Rin didn't want to make Saki sad, but he didn't want her to suffer the pain he did of being shunned and ignored at the Academy, so he did something that he would've never done in the past. He let the sliver of doubt in the back of his mind speak for him.

"You know, I don't know if I can trust you as a friend. How do I not know that you won't be like the other guys and just abandon me when you feel it's convenient."

"You know I won't do that."

"Do I really? I mean I just met you on the streets out of a whim of my actions. I don't think we know each other that well for me to know whether you would or not."

"A whim? Are you telling me that meeting me was just a whim, and you were pretending to be my friend this whole time?"

"Think what you will, but just know that you can't trust a demon especially the Son of Satan."

Rin stepped forward and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "We can be very manipulative you know. Humans are so fun to play with."

Saki watched Rin in shock as he chuckled softly to himself, and at what he just said to her.

"You ASSHOLE! You're the worst of your kind, DEMON! I'll never trust you ever again!"

She blindly ran out of the Abandoned Boy's Dormitory, with tears in her eyes from sadness and anger.

**Well, there you go, finally I got the chance to update. Hope you guys still stick with this story. LoL Sry to those who didn't like that Saki and Rin had a fight... I mean I had to do it. Dang but that Cliffhanger tho... what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Will they be friends again? I don't know how it's going to work out, but it will. I promise I'm not doing anything... (Well maybe) Leave a Review 3**

**Rin: What the heck, after all that, you do this to me now?!**

**Writer: I had to, I mean the inspiration at the moment was this.**

**Rin: *Sigh* Thanks...**

**Writer: Aww... just wait for the next few chapters.**

**Rin: I give up arguing with you now, you're so impossible.**

**Writer: Awww now you're no fun -_-**


	13. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHORS AND MAKERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! I'm glad to see that you guys stuck with the story even with my super late updating. Thanks guys! ^^ I'm planning to make a second fanfic on Ao No Exorcist so wait for that... (I don't know when but imma do it) Well then here's the next chapter hope you guys like it and make sure to leave revoew ^^**

**Chapter11**

Rin was on the rooftop of the Dormitory again, he was in pain of hurting Saki for her better good. He knew that he had to do it for Saki's good, but he couldn't forget what she had told him as she left.

_"...You're the worst of your kind, DEMON! I'll never trust you again!"_

Feeling sad and hurt once again, he played the saddest of melodies on his violin. Meanwhile the others were on a mission and as they finished up and headed back to the dorms, they heard the sad notes piercing the night's silence.

"Hey, you guys hear that?"

"Yes, it seems like a violin."

"I wonder who's playing it."

They followed the music towards the abandoned boy's dormitory and bumped into Saki who was running back towards the school blindly, with tears in her eyes.

"Fujiwara..."

"Oh, sorry."

"What happened to you?" Bon inquired.

"Ugh, that fucking asshole."

They stared at her in shock, the girl they thought was quirky and cheerful was cussing and looked very distressed.

"Umm... who?"

"Who else. Okumura Rin. I shouldn't have trusted him no matter what. God, I'm so stupid. Thinking that we were really friends."

"We tried to tell you. That guy can't be trusted."

They quickly forgot about the violin melody, which even Saki never heard because she was too angry and frustrated at the recent events. They all headed towards the regular student dormitories, the girls (well mostly Shiemi of course) trying to comfort Saki and let her rant all about her frustrations.

* * *

Morning came and Rin didn't get much sleep, and just like always he got to class earlier than the normal time when students start to enter the school. He sat in the back of the classroom like always and embraced the solitude like always. He stared at the seat next to him, reminding him of Saki when he first saw her till now. He was emotionally unstable due to the fact of last night's events, and he was on the brink of a meltdown. Needing to rid of some of his emotional pains, he took out a razor blade and started to slit his wrist, counting each cut. Blood started to flow down his wrists as his demon healing powers soon healed them, leaving a faint red line. Like when his "friends" abandoned him after finding his heritage, he fell into his depression, despair, and caused a crash in his bad habits.

"I'm tired of living. I just want to die. Going to heaven is a no, and I'm damned for hell aren't I?"

He didn't want to go to class so he jumped down from the window and walked out of the academy. He was in the familiar city, his hood up as he walked through the streets. As he walked, he bumped into someone causing him to fall back.

"Watch where you're going. "

Rin smirked, he found this as his chance and he got into a fight since the time when he fought with Astaroth. He felt the satisfaction of skin connecting and the feeling of blood rushing through his body and filling him with adrenaline.

"Hey guys, lets run for it. This guy's crazy."

The others ran for it, seeing what he did to the leader of their group. Once again, he was covered with bruises and blood just like when he was little. As if the gods were crying for him, it started to rain.

"Heh, even for a demon like me the skies cry."

He walked along the streets, wandering with no place in mind particularly with the rain drenching him from head to toe. Rin looked to see where he was and he ended up at the playground that he used to play at when he was little. He sat on the swings, watching as the rain dripped off of him and washing the blood off his handsand watched as the last bit of sunlight faded.

"Once tainted hands can never be cleaned," Rin thought as he stared at his hands.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard a little girl's scream breaking his thoughts. Like always, he ran towards the scream into the forest and saw a little girl being attacked by a low level demon. He reached for his sword Kurikara, remembering that he left it at his dorms and silently cursed to himself.

"Dammit, I don't have my sword."

He watched as the demon was ready to attack, and he didn't know what he could do without his sword. Rin saw the demon attack and just as the demon was closing in, he felt his heart beat and his blood flow throughout his body. Without thinking, he jumped in front of the girl and in a flash the demon disappeared with the black ash. The trembling little girl looked and saw a figure covered with blue flames, sharp nails, and a tail; she looked and knew that it was a demon. Rin looked at himself and saw the blue flames covering him and blood covering his hands with nails sharp and grown out. Back at the dorms, the Kurikara had started to crack, unable to contain his growing power. As his flames disappeared and Rin returned to his normal form, he turned around to see if the little girl was okay.

"Are you okay?"

The girl was trembling in fear behind him. Rin shook her in the shoulders a bit, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"It's fine, the demon's gone now."

"..."

Rin knew what was coming. It was no different than any time he uses his blue flames. No one understood anything about him, they would all just see his appearance and get scared. He turned around and walked away, not wanting to scare the girl any further but as he was walking he felt someone tug on his hoodie. He turned around to see the same little girl.

"You're a demon aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Thanks for saving me. You're different than the other demons aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're a demon and yet you saved me from that other demon."

Rin wasn't expecting this at all, "What if I saved you so I can eat you?"

"You could've done that earlier, but you didn't so you're not like the other demons."

"Well, yeah."

There was a moment of silence, till the little girl grabbed Rin's hand smiling and pulling him out of the forest.

"Where do you live, I'll take you there."

"I don't have a home."

"..."

"But I'm fine! It's not bad living on the streets."

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one, so how about you give me one?"

"Hmm... how about, Yukiko?"

"Yukiko... I like it! Thanks!"

"Glad you like it."

"What's your name onii-chan?"

"Me? Rin. Rin Okumura."

They walked, hand in hand throughout the streets and they ended up in front of a cave in the forest.

"For now, you can stay here. It's safe with barriers set up."

"Thanks Rin."

"I'll come visit you tomorrow, so don't wander too far from the cave."

"Okay!"

Rin dropped by the convenience store and bought some food, dropped it off at the cave and went back to the Academy dorms.

**Okay, guys another end of a chapter. Leave a review too. Are you guys happy now? Rin's not alone and maybe a few more side characters are going to appear. Well, his bad habits aren't probably going to tho... (sry) Heh... Well hope you guys liked it and wait for the next chapter. (I might make a rewrite sometime in the future.) Thanks! ^^**


	14. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WRITERS AND MAKERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Leave a review after reading and leave some suggestions too if you guys want. Enjoy ^^ Thanks a lot for all the reviews and positive feedback 3 Well then, here's the next chapter~ Sry guys, I wrote her name wrong... it's supposed to be Yukiko nor Yuriko... typing mistake... lol Also a WARNING contains some cussing/mild language.**

**Chapter 12**

Rin couldn't wait for classes to end that day, he was worried about Yukiko, I mean who wouldn't? She was a little girl in a cave all by herself, defensless. He ignored the fact that Saki had requested for a seat change and sat with the other girls, and once again he was alone in the back of the room. He ignored, the Kyoto group and just everyone in general who were glancing his way, full of hate and disgust. Rin just sat there, blocking everything out and trying to get through the day. Finally when class ended he got up, making sure he didn't seem like he was in a hurry and walked for the door. Rin was then blocked by Bon.

"God,this guy. Always getting in the way. What does he want now?" Rin thought to himself.

"Hey, you should apologize. "

"What?"

"I said apologize."

All attention was on them, and Shiemi and Koneko looked nervous as if something bad was going to happen.

"For what?"

"You know what. Stop acting like you don't know what you did!"

"Sorry, but I really don't so..."

"I mean apologize to Fujiwara."

"Shit, I knew this was coming." Rin mentally facepalmed himself and tried to brush it off quickly as possible.

"I don't see why I have to apologize. I told her the truth before it was too late. She should be grateful for that, and besides I don't see why you're getting so hot headed over it. You guys didn't care about her when you first saw her, why do you care so much now? Wait, could it be? You like her don't you? Aw that's so cute."

"What did you say! Bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"That's if you can that is."

Bon seemed as if he could just punch him right there, but Shima was holding him back.

"Bon, let's not cause trouble. He's just messing with you so that you'll lose your cool."

"Bastard Son of Satan! Go rot in he'll with your father!"

Rin heard this and snapped (like just a little... ^^) he remembered the incident with Shiro, which caused his death. He knew he was damned in he'll and that his real father was Satan (not that he would accept it fully). Lately, he had forgotten about that incident due to all the things that happened. He had managed to put the pain somewhere deep in his heart locked, and forever burned in his memory. In truth, he wanted to forget about it and the tiniest light that he got from meeting Saki and Yukiko had helped him forget, but he brought it back; awakening the memory and covering him in darkness again. The events passed through him like it was just yesterday, reawakening the feeling of dispair he felt that day and how his fate was sealed. It was the day he was officially a demon, the Son of Satan and the day the Grigori let him live with the exception that he must pass the exorcist exams.

* * *

Lost in the memory, Rin didn't notice that blue sparks were surrounding him, crackling. The exwires stared at this, wondering what was going on and the sword in Rin's hands cracked even more (not broken yet) and the room was covered with a menacing aura.

"B-Bon. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"I feel the chills."

Rin silently walked past them, and outside a rain was pouring and thunder was clapping, as if it was matching his mood. As he reached the cave, Rin had time to cool his head and thoughts. He saw Yukiko at the cave entrance watching the rain fall on the barrier and as she saw him, her face blossomed with a smile.

"Rin!"

Hey, was it okay sleeping here?"

"Yeah, it was fine. It was warmer than some places I slept at."

With the events yesterday, he didn't really get to see Yukiko and how she looked. He saw that she had silver long hair and violet eyes, she looked about medium in height. He also saw that her clothes were worn out and she didn't look clean at all. Rin thought about this and he came to the conclusion of sneaking her into the academy.

"Yukiko, how about you come home with me?"

"Huh? Where's that?"

"Well, it's just really a dorm. It's my school."

"Okay. If I get to see Rin then okay, let's go."

Rin carefully concealed her presence with a simple spell. Kuro was the first one to greet them.

"Rin! Who's that?"

"This is Yukiko. I saved her from a demon and she didn't have anywhere else to go, so I brought her here."

"Oh, yay! I get someone to play with!"

"This is Kuro, my familiar."

"He's cute."

"He's a Cat Sidthe demon and Ukobach is the demon cook in the kitchen. There's another person in this dorm so make sure he doesn't see you."

"Okay, I'll be careful."

Yukiko played with Kuro as Rin went downstairs to cook some dinner for them. As he finished, he brought food upstairs just in case Yukio decides to come back early from his mission.

"It's really good! You're good at cooking."

"Thanks, it's really nothing."

After they were done, Rin went downstairs and washed the dishes and went back upstairs for Yukiko to take a bath.

"Yukiko lets get you washed up."

After finishing her bath, he gave her one of her t-shirts because he didn't have any clothes for her.

"Sorry, we'll get some clothes for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Rin."

"It's nothing. You can go to bed first. I need to finish up with some things. Good night."

"Good night."

"Kuro, make sure to keep Yukiko safe," Rin telepathically told Kuro.

"Okay Rin."

Rin went to the roof and stared at the stars for a while, lost in his thoughts of what to do with Yukiko. Sighing, he pulled out Kurikara and decided to take a look at the sword since it has been a very long time since he drew his sword. To his surprise, he saw the cracks on the blade of the sword that was forming. Curious, he inspected them more closely.

"Dammit, I have to find someone to fix this again. I don't know if anyone will be able to fix it."

He hoped that his sword cracking didn't mean anything bad, and hoped he could fix it as soon as possible. He didn't want to repeat the time back when his sword cracked during his fight with Amiamon, and being overcome by his flames.

**Well, the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Sry it's pretty short but I ran out of stuff to write... I need to think of the next chapter... well, leave a review and maybe some suggestions if you have some. **


	15. Chapter 13

**I OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WRITERS AND CREATORS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions! Thank you so much for all the love you guys have for this story! I thank you guys a lot (*bows*). So let's get this chapter started ^^. This chapter has a lot of fluff so there's not a lot of action.**

**Chapter 13**

Today, Rin planned to take Yukiko shopping for clothes, toys, and other things she might need or want. Today, Rin didn't have cram classes because the other exwires went on a mission, but it was a small one so he wasn't needed. He didn't have to look out for them, so it was easier to sneak Yukiko out of the academy. Rin even took Kuro for Yukiko's saftey, just in case he wasn't there to protect her. He even took a camera to take pictures and remember the memory.

"Make sure to protect her, okay Kuro?"

"Yeah! I will Rin!"

They reached the city, and Yukiko was running around excitedly. She wanted to see everything, and go everywhere.

"Come on Rin! Over here, let's look at this!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, we have all day."

She was dragging him from place to place, buying clothes, toys, books, and other things. Finally she reached a fountain, and she wanted to take a picture with him.

"Come on, lets take a picture here."

"Okay, stand right there and I'll take it for you."

"I want to take a picture with you Rin."

"Well, someone has to take the picture."

Yukiko looked around for a while and stopped a random person.

"Excuse me. Can you take a picture of us here?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you."

"See, now we can take a picture together."

"..."

She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to the fountain, and held onto Kuro.

"Okay on three. One,two,three..."

"Thank you so much."

Rin looked at the picture and showed Yukiko too.

"Aww, you didn't smile. You should smile more Rin."

"..."

Then she took Rin to a nearby café to eat a parfait.

"Yay! Parfait!"

They sat next to the window, as Kuro and Yukiko at a parfait, while Rin drank coffee. He watched as they ate the parfait, getting whipped cream of their faces. Rin grabbed a tissue and wiped the faces, cracking a small smile.

"Ah!"

"What?"

"You smiled! You just smiled! I saw it."

"You must be seeing thing."

"Nope. I saw it! Don't deny it, cuz I saw it!"

"..."

"You should smile more Rin, you look nice smiling."

"Yeah...thanks."

As she and Kuro finished eating, they exited and walked to where they can see the sun setting. Then they walked back to the dorm, and as they were turning the corner, the exwires saw them. The exwires finished their mission and were a few feet behind them. They thought they saw a glimpse of a little girl, but they thought it was just their imagination. When they reached the dorms, Rin got Yukiko ready to sleep and they ended the day. That night, he had a nightmare that he hadn't had in a long time. It was a nightmare of the moment when Shiro died, his friends all turning his back on him, and his flames engulfing him and trying to devour him. But today, it was a little different. The silver of doubt that he kept in the back of his mind that Yukiko too might abandon him, came true in his nightmare. He watched as she left him just as the others did, scared just as the others were.

* * *

Rin was jolted awake by Yukiko shaking him.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just a bad dream."

He was covered with cold sweat, heart was beating, and he was panting. He took a few moments to calm down and drank some water. They sat downstairs in the dining room, in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"It's better if you talk about it rather than just keeping it bottled up inside, worrying about it."

Rin thought about this, and stared at the little girl that he once saved from a demon that day after getting into a fight with some guys. He had initially expected her to be in shock and fear, but she had thanked him and followed him. He had given her a name, a place to stay, and here they were. She had been so different from all the other humans, staying by him the whole time no matter what. He wasn't overly social with her, nor overly kind to her and yet she was always smiling and happy to besides him.

"Why?"

"Why? About what?"

Rin had accidentally voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Why do you always look so happy when you see me? Why are you still beside me? Why do you accept a demon like me? Why don't you run away and look at me with fear like everyone else? Why?"

"Why? Hmm... because you're kind? You're a demon,but unlike the other demons, you are kind. Almost too kind for this world I think. Remember when you saved me from that demon? I thought I was going to die. When I saw those blue flames and saw you, of course I was scared, but I felt that you were kind and warm."

"... you really think that?"

"Yeah! Of course! I mean you took care of me and gave me a name too! I mean no one ever looked at me, a girl orphan in the streets all by herself. I was really happy when you reached your hand out to me, cuz I was always alone so it really made me happy!"

Rin stared at this seven year old girl, knowing too much for her age. She had gone through what he did, in the streets all by herself. So he decided that she should know, the only person he would ever tell about everything in his life that happened: getting into fights when he was little, being called a demon, finding out he was the Son of Satan, Shiro's death, Grigori's execution sentence, his friends leaving him, just everything that happened to him. After he was done telling her everything, there was only silence as she simply walked over to him and hugged him softly. Rin Okumura, who was known for always being happy, goofy, and an idiot, did something no one ever thought he would do. He cried, hugging Yukiko, and that facade mask that he made to hide his true emotions, finally broke.

"Thanks Yukiko." Rin whispered. He decided, that he was going to be happier and decided to end all of his bad habits (cutting, trying to die, and such).

"It's nothing. And Rin?"

"What."

"Take me to the amusement park next time okay?"

Rin smiled, "Okay."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."Rin thought to himself that she was still a kid after all.

**Yay! Finished another chapter! It's short I know, but this touching part deserves to be at the end. Leave a review, and suggestions. I want to ask you guys too, if I killed Rin would you guys be okay with the end or would you want a happy ending? I'm like debating between the two. Thanks^^ literally I typed it out this time beforehand, but like always I changed it up a lot actually and made it up as I go... hehehe.**


	16. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHORS AND MAKERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter too! Well, don't forget to leave a review. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Just like any other day, Rin went to classes. Today though, he was a little late because he was talking to Yukiko last night and they barely got any sleep. He put Yukiko to bed and didn't get to eat, but oh, well. What can you do. By the time he entered the classroom, the others were in their seats. He just quietly entered and sat in his seat in the back. The day seemed to go by slowly for him today, and he didn't bother to listen to the lectures of the different teachers. He was lost in thought most of the time or staring out the window of the classroom, wanting the day to quickly end. Today was different however, in one of his classes there was a low-level demon brought in as a test subject so they can learn more about it. It was a little trickster really, and somehow it managed to exit it's cage and jump around in the classroom. To their luck, the teacher was out taking a call and they were left to themselves. The others were trying to somehow catch the little thing, throwing attacks at it, and trying to weaken it in some way. Yet the little trickster kept jumping around evading all of the attacks thrown. Rin saw this and grew annoyed.

"Why can't they catch this measly low leveled demon?"

He sat there bored and annoyed at the situation. At a point, the demon landed right in front of him and stared at him, confused. The much annoyed Rin glared at the little guy, full of malice and dark intent. Rin spoke in the tongues under his breath so only the little guy could hear him.

"Stay still. You're annoying the fuck out of me."

The little demon froze in fear and the others just stared at it, wondering what happened. Just then the teacher came back to see the exwires looking dumbfounded and Rin in the back looking bored, with the little trickster right in front of him frozen with fear and the room damaged and a mess.

"What happened here?"

No one spoke everyone was silent, giving no response to the confused teacher.

"The demon that you brought, got out of its cage and started jumping all over the place. The others tried catching it, but they couldn't. So I stepped in, and here we are."

"Judging from how it looks, you didn't kill it right?"

"Probably , just in shock maybe?"

"Well then lets continue class. Can you bring that demon up here?"

Rin just zoned out, and unconsciously responding to that question his flames covered the little guy. It lifted him across the room to the table in the front, and the flames dissappeared leaving the demon undamaged. The day went by and finally as classes ended, Rin got up and walked out to go to his dorms. In the hallway, he bumped into Saki and her new friend.

"Sorr-," she stopped as she saw the familiar blue hair and eyes.

He just ignored this and kept on walking, but something unexpected happened. Saki stopped him this time.

"Rin, we need to talk."

"Really? Well, I don't have anything to say to you."

"Just stop. I had time to think about what you said, and I don't think you actually meant it."

"..."

"You just did that so I won't have to end up like you right? Being avoided by everyone and all."

"I don't know what you think, but I meant every single word I said to you that day. You were convenient in that situation to take advantage of and make you my friend. I just did that to get attention okay? Show everyone there's a crazy lunatic like you who can be friends with the Son of Satan. Obviously nothing changed so I don't need your company or your friendship anymore."

"You know you don't mean that."

"Really Saki? Do you really think that? Do I have to show you the brink of death for you to understand?"

Saki didn't seem to give up. Rin sighed and just passed her with his demon-like speed, he didn't have time to deal with her right now nor was he in the mood to. When Rin got to the dorms, he saw Yukiko and Kuro drawing in the new sketchbook he bought her.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Rin!"

Yukiko had a big smile on her face as she saw him, which got him to think of the night before when she had relieved his burden just a little, by carrying some herself. Rin was thinking of how to repay her, so he decided to do what he always did. Play his violin for her as a thank you.

"Hey Yukiko. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

They walked to the same place where they watched the sun set, and Rin stood there with his violin, back facing the moon. He played various melodies, and this time there was a twinge of happiness in all the sad melodies he played. For what felt like a long time had passed, Rin finished and Yukiko clapped.

"That was really beautiful. I liked it, it was sad but happy too."

"Thanks. I actually wanted to play this for you as a thank you. You're the only person who's accepted everything that I am."

"It's nothing. I just thought that everyone deserves to be happy."

Little did they know that Saki was in the area, looking for Rin to finish their conversation. As they were walking back, Saki overheard them as they passed by the park she was at.

"Isn't the night in the city really beautiful with all the lights?"

"Yeah, it really is."

Saki smiled hearing his voice and running after him, though she wondered who the other voice was. She saw Rin holding hands with a little girl, at the crosswalk a couple of feet ahead. She ran up to catch up and question him, but the lights changed and she lost them. Saki then reached the abandoned dormitory that Rin was at, and went through the building to his room. Little did she know that Rin knew Saki was going to come by his room, smelling her scent in front of the Dormitory and hid Yukiko in his secret room.

"Rin! Open this door right now!"

Rin opened the door and replied, "What do you want now? I thought our conversation was over."

"I still need to talk to you."

"Well I don't, so leave." Rin turned back into his room.

"Who was that little girl you were with?"

"Just a lost girl I was helping. What are you stalking me?"

"Oh..." she looked around his room and saw a sketchbook for kids. She knew he was lying but decided not to push any further.

"Why're you still here?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you and saying all those mean things to you. I acted without thinking the fact that you would never do that."

"You see? Everyone's like that. Angry before they see the big picture, just like what you did."

"Yeah, I'm sorry and I'm here to make up with you."

"You see, it isn't that easy. Just apologizing. I can't accept it."

"What?! Why?! I said I'm sorry for calling you a demon and all those other things. Why can't you just accept it and make up with me?"

"It's not that simple Saki. You don't see the big picture like the rest. Just like that moment, you guys only see the bastard Son of Satan. Not the Okumura Rin that is happy, goofy, and acts like an idiot. Can you honestly say to me right now that you don't have the tiniest of doubts in the back of your mind, the one that thinks of me being the Son of Satan with the blue flames and all is safe?"

"W-Well..."

"You can't so tell me Saki, do you still think that I can actually be anyone's 'friend'?"

Saki defeated, quietly walked out of the dorms in deep thought. Moments after she left, Rin went in to his secret room to see Yukiko looking around. It was filled with everything he had done, diaries, drawings, paintings, and pictures.

"This is a nice room. Did you do all of these?"

"Yeah, after all of that stuff happened. Just something to help me cope."

"It's really nice..."

"Yeah..."

There was a bit of silence between them till Yukiko finally spoke.

"Who was that just now? Isn't she one of your classmates?"

"Yeah, it was nothing important."

"Rin...," Yukiko gave him that tone of 'I know it wasn't nothing'.

*sigh* "Fine, you win. She came here to apologize for being mean."

"But you didn't forgive her?"

"Yeah, I didn't accept her apology."

"Why?"

"It's... not that simple."

"Of course it is! I mean she apologized because she's sorry."

"It's not as simple as that! I mean yeah, she apologized and I may have been happy with that if I was the old me, but right now I can't accept it. She still sees me as the Son of Satan, and she still doesn't trust me."

"Rin... it's okay to trust someone, even if you think they don't fully trust you. You can earn trust little by little, so that she won't doubt you."

"...," Rin thought about what Yukiko said carefully. "I guess you're right, it's probably me."

"Don't be scared, cuz I'll always be besides you the whole time and support you. Okay?!"

"Yeah.. thanks a lot Yukiko."

She simply smiled happily, and made him smile a soft, genuine smile. Rin felt better that Yukiko was with him, and he knew that she would always be besides him no matter what happened, so he decided to take her advice and try again.

**Well, this is the end to this chapter. Probably one of the longest chapters I wrote, but it's mostly fluff. I was actually struggling with this chapter, cuz I didn't know how to word this and I was pretty unsure with posting it. Well hope you guys like it, and leave a review! 3 Thanks or reading!**


	17. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GOT TO THE AUTHORS AND MAKERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! Thank you for all the reviews, and for those who got confused on the part where I wrote that Rin ended his bad habits of self harm and suicide, he's on meds cuz ya know... not that easy just being like 'imma quit' and not having the urge to go back. (Habits are hard to break ya know.) Well, yeah, hope that explains it. Plz leave a review and enjoy this chapter ^^ sorry for this late update... Internet problems and writer's block...**

**Chapter 15**

Like always, Rin got ready for school like always. Getting dressed, washed, making breakfast for him and Yukiko, and leaving quietly not wanting to wake anyone. Saki came to the classroom earlier than usual, walking up to Rin.

"So... I thought of what you said and I think that even though, we could be friends. Everyone has their doubts but as soon as we get to know each other more, we can earn trust between eachother."

"...do what you want."

Saki's face brightened up and she smiled, happily she sat on her seat. In truth, Rin felt a little warmer and not so alone anymore. Everyone else walked in and class began like always and after class, Saki caught up to him and walked with him. The others stared, wondering what happened, they saw Saki super pissed at Rin and cursing but somehow she was walking next to him happily like nothing ever happened. Rin dropped her off at her dorms, but as he was headed for his dorms he heard a familiar cry.

"Rin!"

He recognized the voice and ran towards the cry for help. Rin ignored the others that were in his way, worried he ran as fast as he could.

"Yukiko! Where are you!?"

Rin ran to see Yukiko caught by Amiamon.

"Hello Rin."

"Amiamon, let go of her. Right now."

"Aww... you're no fun."

"I'm not joking. Let. Go. Of. Her."

"I don't know what you see in this human girl."

Curious, the others including Saki ran to catch up to Rin.

"Hey, who's that little girl with Amiamon?"

"Don't know..."

Rin reached for his sword, ready to beat him up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'll give her back to you if you give me that sword."

Rin didn't give a second thought and tossed him Kurikara. Amiamon caught it, but didn't release Yukiko.

"Let her go. I gave you my sword right?"

"Hmm... okay..."

Amiamon threw her towards him, and if he wasn't a demon, he probably would've dropped her.

"Yukiko, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Really? What can you do without your sword?"

Amiamon was laughing and attacking behind him, and he turned to see the others watching. Memories of the camping trip, passed him as he remembered that day when they first found out who he really was. Out of a spur of a moment, Rin ran towards his classmates. He had the sudden need to protect them, and somehow he burst into flames and his ears, fangs, and eyes changed as if he drew his sword. Kurikara finally cracked in half, causing his demon heart and flames return to his body. Everyone was shocked to see him transform without drawing the sword.

"Heh, this is getting interesting."

They clashed, clawing at eachother and Rin launching flames at him. As they watched in shock, they quickly remembered about the little girl and ran towards her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm okay."

"Who are you anyways? And how do you know Rin?"

"I'm Yukiko, Rin gave me that name. I met him when he saved me from a demon that was attacking me."

"What?! That guy did what?! I mean that guy's dangerous and he would do nothing for others."

"You're wrong! He's a really nice guy, and I'm pretty sure you guys already know that! He gave me a home and a family!"

"That guy's the Son of Satan. You don't know when he's going to kill someone."

"What do you know about Rin?!"

"Wha-?"

"What do you know about him?! Do you know anything about his past, what he likes, or anything?!"

"Wha-"

"He knows everything about you guys, but you don't know anything about him and say all these bad things about him."

All the students were in shock. Even Saki because she didn't know a lot about Rin either, even if she barely knew him. At that moment, they saw Mephisto appear to take Amiamon who was on the verge of death. Once again, he lost control of his flames. It was like deja vu all over again with Mephisto taking Amiamon and Rin going on a rampage. This time, it was Yukiko who approached him and tried to snap him out of his demonic state. Rin woke up out of his state, his flames dissapearing as he returned to his normal form. He saw red in his vision, and saw that it was blood on his hands. Rin was devastated to see Yukiko limp in his arms covered in blood. Everyone present that day, including the exorcist, Angel, exwires, and Mephisto truly saw the human side of the Son of Satan. Rin cried in true despair that day, horrified at what he did to Yukiko.

"Yukiko! Yukio!"

He kept crying for her over and over again, and everyone saw a side of Rin that he wasn't known for.

**Well, I'm done here... sorry for the really late update. Leave a review and hope you guys liked it ^^ Thanks**


	18. Chapter 16

**ALL RIGHT GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS AND MAKERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! Thank you guys for all the support and sorry for this late update... leave your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ **

**Chapter 16**

Rin cried and cried in pain and despair, he never wanted to hurt anyone and especially not Yukiko. The paramedics arrived a while later, taking Yukiko out of Rin's arms and onto the ambulance. Rin got into the car with her, still only worrying about her that he didn't notice that everyone there was starting at the Son of Satan, crying for a human girl. As they got there, they rushed to close the wounds on her back, and Rin entered her hospital room.

"I'm sorry Yukiko. I'm really sorry. " Rin whispered to her as he held her hand, and he shortly dissappeared without seeing her wake up.

The other exwires however arrived at the hospital as Rin left and they went to Yukiko's room, and as she slowly woke up she looked for Rin.

"Do you guys know where Rin is? "

They all just simply shook their heads solemnly.

"We haven't seen him. He got into the car with you here, so we expected him to be here."

There was silence between the exwires and Yukiko as they all had their heads hung down low, looking at the ground trying to make sense of the things that happened. Momentarily, the silence was broken by Shura bursting into the hospital room and rushing to Yukiko's side.

"Kirigakure-sensei..."

"I heard about what happened."

Yukiko was saddened, remembering that one moment and Rin's crying face flashing in her mind. He looked so sad and full of regret that it broke Yukiko's heart to see him that way. She knew that Rin was very cautious around her when he first met her, probably because he was afraid to get hurt again. When Rin shared his pain of his past, she felt that she was closer to him and thought that he was finally starting to heal the wounds in his heart. What happened today, reopened those wounds once again.

"Do you know where Rin might be?"

"Huh? No, I haven't seen him."

"I need to go see him."

"What?! You need to be resting! No way you're going out in that condition."

Yukiko struggled as she was trying to get up, but Shura was pushing her down to try and prevent her from moving.

"I need to see him! Can't you guys see that Rin's hurt too! Don't stop me when you don't know anything!"

All the exwires and Shura stared at the little girl with wide eyes. They wondered what the little girl meant by that.

"She said that again. She said that before she ran after Rin and now too. What does she mean?"

"Hey, what do you-"

The doctor burst into the room with an angry expression.

"Be quiet! This is a hospital! If you guys are going to be loud, I'm going to kick you guys out!"

Everyone straightened themselves and obediently sat down quietly.

"Now, my name's Dr. Eric."

Yukiko remembered that name, Rin had told her of him. The doctor that saved him, a demon when he tried to kill himself.

"Hey, I know you."

"Umm... actually this is the first time I'm meeting you miss."

"No I mean aren't you the doctor... you know Rin right?"

The doctor seemed to think about the name for a while and remembered.

"Ah! That demon?"

"Yeah! He told me about you."

"Well, that was an unfortunate event. Is he doing any better these days?"

"Yeah, he's better. I'm not sure right now he is..."

"Well then, I'll come back later to check up on your condition."

"Okay."

Though everyone in the room wondered what the two were talking about, they left the room a while later, and Yukiko was still worrying about Rin who was still nowhere in sight. She stared at the ceiling of the hospital, thinking of all the fun times she had with Rin and Kuro.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Rin..."_

_"What is it Yukiko?"_

_They were walking back to the dorms hand in hand as Kuro walked beside them. _

_"If I wasn't here, would you miss me?"_

_"Wha-"_

_"I mean just wondering."_

_"Of course I mean you're the reason I'm living right now. You don't know how grateful I am. Though you're just a kid, you support me and understand my situation."_

_"Hehehe... I would miss you too Rin."_

_"?"_

_"I mean if you weren't here. I would miss you no matter what anyone says about you being a demon."_

_"Thanks."_

_Yukiko looked up and saw Rin truly smiling with happiness and it made her feel happy too, seeing that Rin felt happier. _

_"You know what if you ever need me, just call me and I'll be there."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. No matter what."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise. No matter what."_

_End Flashback_

Yukiko smiled slightly at the memory. She had never really did this, because she didn't want to bother him. Rin always came back from cram classes and played with her no matter what, so she always waited form his classes to end. Yukiko found her phone and dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up. A few moments later, as she thought he wouldn't pick up, she heard the familiar voice answering.

"Hello."

"Rin! Thank god you picked up. I was worried about you! Are you okay?"

"... Yeah, I'm fine it's nothing. You should worry about yourself."

"Don't worry, I'm fine... you know, I was expecting you to be there when I woke up."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, don't feel sorry for that."

"I'm sorry... sorry... sorry..."

Yukiko heard Rin repeating that as he was sobbing.

"I told you I'm fine... don't worry!"

"It's my fault you got hurt."

"No it's not okay! I know that you couldn't control it."

"No, if I was stronger than no one would've gotten hurt."

"Rin Okumura! It's not your fault and I mean it! Stop blaming yourself! Instead of blaming yourself, at least pay a visit to me."

"..."

Yukiko waited for a while and she only heard silence.

"Rin? Are you there?"

"... huh? Yeah."

Yukiko only didn't know that Rin was in shock and smiled happily as tears of relief fell down his cheeks.

"So, you better pay a visit to me."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there."

"Visiting hours are over though."

"Don't worry, I'll be there right now."

"Okay, see you."

As the call ended, Yukiko stared out the window looking out at the sky. Rin entered the room a few minutes later, surprising her.

"Wha-"

"Why are you so surprised? You think I was joking?"

"How'd you... I thought they wouldn't let anyone in after Visiting hours."

"Let's just say someone helped me for the second time."

Yukiko thought about this and smiled, "Dr. Eric."

"Wow, then you should be more grateful to this person."

"Don't worry, I'm grateful. You should get some sleep though if you want to leave this hospital room."

"Okay, I don't really like the hospital."

"Hahaha, me either so hurry up and get better."

Rin held onto Yukiko's hand, watching her fall asleep and fell asleep himself before he even knew it. The next day, the Exwires, Shura, and Yukio were at the hospital for a visit again. They opened the door room, and saw the unexpected scene of Rin sleeping by Yukiko's bed holding her hand.

"Hey, you guys mind clearing the entrance?"

Dr. Eric was behind them trying to get into the room, which woke up Rin in the process. Everyone snapped back into reality and stepped inside the room.

"Hey Rin. Doing any better than the last time I saw you?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"I mean I can't stop you but at least think about other people. You can't just go off and try-"

Dr. Eric was stopped by Rin who was glaring at him as he was saying, "Don't say anything."

"Try and what? What are you guys talking about?"

"Huh? It's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing!? How do you know Rin?"

"..."

"Don't try to care. It's none of your guys' business. It's my life."

Bon was about to retort back to the blue haired boy but was cut off by Rin yelling at Dr. Eric.

"I'm grateful to you, but don't go saying unnecessary things they don't need to know about. Just so you know, that whole incident was caused by these people anyways."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I assumed they were your friends."

"They're not my friends."

Bon grabbed onto Rin's collar, "Oi, what do you mean by that?"

"What? It's true isn't it, or did you forget that I'm the Son of Satan."

"You bastard!"

Bon was ready to punch him in the face, angry but was stopped by Yukiko.

"Stop!"

All he could do was let him go, glaring at him angrily. As the doctor examined her, they silently sat down.

"Okay, surprisingly you're in a better condition than I thought. I think you can leave the hospital today."

"Yay! Hey Rin I can go home now!"

"Okay, I'll bring you some clothes and we'll go home."

"Hurry back okay, I don't like the hospital food."

"Okay I'll be right back and I'll make anything you want today."

Rin left the room towards the abandoned boys' dormitory.

**Well, I finally got to write it... hope u guys enjoy ^^**


	19. Chapter 17

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE MAKERS AND AUTHORS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and it makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying the story so far... Thank you! ^^ Leave more reviews and hope you guys enjoy the story 3 **

**Chapter 17**

As Rin left, the other Exwires were left in silence and shock. It was a real slap in the face as reality hit them pretty hard, as the words Rin spat at them were true. Ever since they found out that he was the Son of Satan, they had treated him as a demon. They had ignored him, shunned him, and treated him ultimately like dirt; even like he never existed. At the start, it was because they were mad at the fact he hid his true identity, and afraid because of the fact that he was the Son of the Demon King Satan. As time passed, their anger and fear dissipated but they also noticed that their once happy, goofy friend stopped trying to get their attention in attempts to show them that he was no different from before. Soon it was too late for them to try and be friends again like nothing happened, all they did was push him back even further. The atmosphere in the room was very tense and sad, Shiemi even started tearing up as they looked at each other with unease. Yukiko's voice is what broke through the tense silence.

"You guys are really horrible you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about what you did to Rin."

"W-What. What did we do? What do you know?!"

"I know everything you guys did. I know everything about Rin. More than what you guys got to know about him."

"..."

They all stared at this little girl with shock.

"Do you guys really know anything about Rin?"

"This again! What do you mean by that?! Of course we know him! He's the Son of Satan!"

"Let me rephrase it then. Do you guys know anything about the real Rin?"

"? What are you talking about? What about that goofy, stupid, blue monkey?"

"I could ask each and every one of you guys about of Rin and you don't really know anything about Rin. Even you Okumura-sensei; yeah you're his twin brother but even you don't really know him."

"We really don't know what you're trying to say here."

"What I'm saying is that you guys were his friends and yet right now you guys don't see how Rin is really feeling. You guys are a bunch of cowards who abandoned him just for being the Son of Satan and don't see that he really didn't change at all. I mean yeah he hid the fact from you, but that's because he was afraid."

"What do you know?! He's the son of the demon that destroyed our temple and killed all the priests within it! His father's the one that destroyed our families! What do you know about that?! You don't even have a family so you wouldn't know anything!"

After Bon exploded with rage, everyone stared at him with shock at the last part of what he said but Yukiko looked not affected by his words. The room turned silent and Bon himself looked regretful at his words to her.

"That's true, I wouldn't know how it feels to lose someone important to you because I don't have anyone to call a family. When Rin saved me, he took me in and gave me a name, a house, and a family. He gave me a place where I belong. He's my family, and I think that if he ever died, I would be very sad and heartbroken."

"..."

"What I want to know is, if you guys are willing to overlook the fact that he's the Son of Satan and be friends again."

"Didn't you hear a thing I just said? His father Satan-"

"Yeah, I know but it's not Rin's fault right? He wasn't even born yet, and it was Satan that killed all those people not Rin."

"Yeah, but-"

"No you're just looking for excuses because you guys are all afraid to try and make up with him."

"We're not afraid."

"Then what?"

"It's just..."

"Well, I take it that you guys want to make up with him right?"

"Well... yeah."

"I'll tell you guys one thing."

"About what?"

"About Rin. What Dr. Eric and Rin was talking about."

"O-Okay. Thanks, but why are you telling us this?"

"I just want Rin to have friends again, he's suffering by himself."

"..."

"Okay, so about what I was going to tell you guys. Since Rin's going to be here soon, I'll be blunt about it. He tried to kill himself and jumped off a building. Dr. Eric found him and treated him."

"What?! You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious here. You guys didn't notice? His left eye's been gone since then, he told me that it was like a reminder of that time. You can ask Rin for details as to why since it's not my story to tell."

"Hey, can't you just-"

Rin entered the room with a bag in his hand, and the room grew quiet.

"Here I brought you some clothes so you can change, and we'll go home."

"What have we done to this guy?" Bon thought as he looked at Rin who had the same stoic face, acting as if they weren't there.

"I'll be waiting outside, so come out when you're done."

"Okay."

Rin left the room and the exwires stood there uneasily in the room, thinking about what Yukiko had told them about their former friend.

"You guys should talk to him."

"Yeah, but that guy avoids us. We can't even get close to him to talk."

"How bout I help a little?"

"How?"

"I'll convince him to talk to you guys. How about this Sunday at the abandoned dormitory around dinner time. I'll tell him it's just for dinner, but you guys can take the time to talk to him."

"Okay thanks, we owe you."

"It's no problem."

As the exwires left the room to their dorms, Yukiko quickly got dressed and went outside to meet Rin.

**I'm unsure about this chapter, even as I was typing it... so if you guys want a new chapter I'll write another one... sry if it doesn't really make sense. Thanks for reading and leave those reviews ^^ **


	20. UPDATE

p style="text-align: left;"Really sorry guys... I haven't been able to update... I'm kinda at a huge writer's block. I promise I didn't abandon the story... I hope to update soon so look forward to the next chapter ^^/p 


	21. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND WRITERS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY! Thanks for all the great reviews ^^ I thought about making this chapter longer because I had this idea and I didn't want to lose it... enjoy 3**

**Chapter 18**

"Hey Rin!"

"Yukiko!"

Yukiko walked up to Rin as he took her hand and they walked back to the abandoned dormitory.

"Rin?"

"Huh what is it?"

"I wanted to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well, don't get mad or say no. Okay?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking that this Sunday, all of your classmates can come over and eat dinner at the abandoned dormitory."

"What?! No!"

"Too bad, I already told them so there's no choice."

"No! I'll tell them no then."

"Come on. Please? Please? I know you don't like the idea, but it'll be great! You can take the chance to actually talk to them."

"No! You know why too."

"I know but you can't avoid it forever. I talked to them and they want to make up with you, so come on."

"..."

"Please?"

"Fine, just this once."

"Yes! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean by that? You'll just have to live with it!"

Rin couldn't help but laugh at the little girl who knew him better than anyone he knew, and they entered the dormitory. As they entered the room Kuro pounced onto Yukiko.

"Yukiko! I missed you! Are you okay now?"

"Kuro! I'm fine. I missed you too!"

As they had fun, while Rin lay on his bed worrying about his former friends coming for dinner. He was happy that he would get the chance to talk to them, but also worried that nothing good will happen. That night, he had a nightmare. It was a nightmare about his former friends, brother, and Yukiko. They were in a circle around him covered in blood. He looked at all of them as each one of them scorned him, asking him why he had killed them. He was woken by Yukiko who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Rin? Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Huh? Yeah, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You're sweating a lot too."

"Yeah it's fine."

"Stop trying to cover up the truth, I know when you're lying."

"I'm just worried, okay?"

"It's okay. You're going to be fine. Don't worry about it so much."

Yukio climbed down from the top bunk and climbed into the bottom bunk next to Rin.

"Here, I'll be here with you so don't worry about any bad dreams okay?"

"Thanks."

Throughout the night, he couldn't fall asleep so he waited till Yukiko fell asleep. Making sure she was really sleeping, Rin slowly got out of bed and grabbed a jacket. He was planning on going the day after, but since he couldn't sleep he decided to just get it over with. Rin wrote a note to Yukiko, telling her that he's going out and will be back before dinner and left. He was headed towards a demon blacksmith that was nearby in Gehenna. In the past, he's been to Gehenna only once when he accidentally opened a small rift to the demon world as he was training with his flames. Rin made a small rift with a swipe of his hands, and stepped inside to the demon world. Immediately as he stepped in, the familiar surroundings of demons and different world surrounded him. He made sure that his powers were kept at a low, so that Satan or anyone would detect that the Prince of Gehenna was within their demon realm. Rin quickly made his way to the demon blacksmith, wanting to get away. He stepped into the shop and was met by a small demon that looked harmless if one was not knowledgeable enough, for this small demon in fact was the greatest blacksmith of the entire demon world.

"Hello, blacksmith. I'm here to ask for a sword."

"Who might you be?"

"None of your concerns."

"Well, then I see why I have to do business with you."

"Fine, Okumura Rin."

"You look like a human, and you don't have any demon powers. What are you?"

Rin looked around, not wanting to reveal his identity while others were around.

"I'm the Son of Satan, okay."

"The Son of Satan? Are you kidding? His son's are the Princes of Hell! They don't come to a blacksmith like me for a sword!"

"Well, I heard that you're the best blacksmith around."

"Well, then Mr. Spawn of Satan. Explain to me how you're the son of the Demon Lord and yet you don't possess any demon powers?"

"I'm here secretly, so I don't really want anyone finding out okay? I'm just here to ask for a sword, I'll pay you however much you want."

"Okay, as long as you pay I don't care who or what you are. I'll warn you though, I charge a lot so I hope you have enough."

"Don't worry, that's no problem."

"What kind of sword are you looking for?"

"Just make me your best sword. Something I can use in battle, something strong."

"Okay, I'm starting."

"When do you think you'll finish?"

"Probably by this evening?"

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Rin looked around the store, looking at all the weapons made as he waited for the blacksmith to finish.

Back in the dorms, Yukiko woke up and read the note Rin left for her and she went on about her daily routine. She washed and ate breakfast, and then played with Kuro. Soon she got so bored, because she had nothing to do and she couldn't go outside. She suddenly had an idea, she would call the exwires and have a little chat with them. She called them over and waited in excitement, and ran to the door when she heard a knock.

"Hey guys! Come on in."

Yukiko lead the exwires to the kitchen as she got drinks and snacks to serve.

"So, why did you call us? Didn't we agree to meet for dinner here?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you guys have a lot of questions, so since I had nothing to do I called you guys. You can ask anything, but questions about Rin, you can ask him once he comes back."

The whole afternoon, Yukiko explained all the events that led to her meeting Rin, disclosing little about the blue haired demon.

**Well, I remembered I had a little part figured out so I'm updating right after my little note... I really can't figure out what to write after to make the story end well, so it'll probably take a while sry... sry... leave a review and thanks for all your guy's patience... ^^**


	22. Chapter 19

**So, here's the new chapter... the long awaited wait is over! enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 19**

Back in the demon world, Rin was resting back onto the wall, closing his eyes as he waited with his arms crossed.

"Why is this taking so long? I promised Yukiko that I'll be home by dinner time."

Rin was impatient, he knew that making a good sword takes a while, but he couldn't wait any longer. As he stood up to tell the blacksmith demon that he needed to go, the small demon appeared out of the room with a sword.

"I'm done making the sword, here. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Rin grabbed onto the black and white handle of the sword, unsheathing the white sheath revealing the night black blade glinting. The sword was surprisingly light, moving swiftly and smoothly.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Nothing, really."

"I can pay you however much you want, so just tell me how much."

"Let's just settle for a favor in the future."

"Okay..."

Rin felt a little unsure, seeing the blacksmith go on about his work as if he was proposing anything to get rid of him.

"I'll remember my debt blacksmith."

And with that, Rin walked out of the shop, hurrying back to the dorms. He found a suitable spot to open the gate, but as he stepped out he was surrounded by a pack of demons waiting for him.

"Damn how did they find me?"

"Your father has ordered us to bring you back to Gehenna young prince. He's displeased that you didn't come and visit him while you were ther."

"He's not my father, my father is dead and Satan's the one who killed him. Unless you want to all get slashed down, I suggest you guys go back."

In a single moment the area was filled in a bloodbath of demon corpses and blood, and Rin looked to see that his clothes were covered with it.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to sneak in so Yukiko doesn't see me like this."

Little did he know that the exwires were already in the dorms with Yukiko, all waiting for him. As Rin saw the dorm building, he stopped a few feet away and started erecting a barrier just in case his "father" sent more demons after him. Just as he finished and turned around to sneak into the building, Kuro ran out withYukiko behind him.

"Yukiko! Rin's over there! He's back!"

Rin was at a standstill, standing there un sure of what to do. They both ran blindly towards him in happiness, and as his outward appearance was visible to them, they had a very worried look.

"Rin! What happened?! Are you hurt?"

"No, it's okay. Just ran into some trouble while I was out. I'm fine."

"...okay, if you say so. Well, you should change your clothes cuz everyone's already inside."

Rin mentally facepalmed himself, "I thought they were coming later for dinner."

"Yeah, but I got bored with you not here, so I called them over to come early. You know, we had a lot of fun talking and eating snacks."

"I'm glad you had fun," Rin said this with a gentle smile of relief.

"Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up."

"Yeah..."

As they were walking into the dormitory, they bumped into Shiemi, knocking her down.

"Sorry..."

Rin reached a hand out to help her get up, only to see Shiemi flinch. Rin felt a little flicker of pain, as he sighed and pulled her up.

"T-Thank y-you..."

Without waiting to hear the "thank you," he walked past her to go to his room.

"Rin!"

Rin stopped, but he didn't turn around, he was angry, sad, and hurt.

"What."

"She thanked you. Is that any way to treat a lady?!"

"It doesn't matter doesn't it? I helped her up right? I apologized, and I don't really need a thanks for it."

Rin turned around and just as he was going to finally be able to go to his room and wash up, he felt someone pull him back.

"Get back here and listen to her!"

Rin sighed, "Yukiko, I've had a really long day. I just want to go upstairs and clean up okay? Is that so much to ask for?"

During all of this commotion, the other exwires were snooping onto the conversation, poking their heads out of the doorway.

"What's all that about?"

"Dunno, looks like they had a fight about something."

"Hey, what's that on Okumura's clothes?"

They all leaned forward, trying to see what it was as Rin walked up the stairs to his room. As a result, they all fell forward into the hallway where Yukiko and Shiemi looked at them in confusion.

"What are you guys doing?"

"W-Well, we heard you guys yelling and stuff, so we decided to see what's up."

"You guys could've just walked in, instead of trying to sneak around."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure your guy up in his room doesn't like that the fact we're here anyways so yeah..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Not so sure about that." Bon mumbled under his breath.

"Well, lets all go into the dining room and wait for Rin. He won't take very long okay?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"I wonder what he'll be cooking today."

The other exwires were lost in thought as to what they saw Rin covered with when they saw him.

"It couldn't have been blood right?" Izumo was questioning inside of her head.

A few moments later, Rin walked into the dining room and instead of acknowledging them with a greeting or something, he simply walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

"What's wrong with that blue monkey?" Bon angrily thought to himself.

The table was overcome by silence and the only sound heard was the food being cooked in the kitchen. Yukiko looked around to see the exwires sitting down looking at each other in uneasiness and awkwardness. As if they were trying to tell each other telepathically, "_So guys what do we do now?_"

"So, can you guys tell me a bit more about how it's like being an exorcist?"

"Um,... yeah sure."

Soon, they were talking about being an exorcist, responsibilities, and other things as Yukiko tried to get the conversations rolling to lighten the mood. As soon as Rin was done, he plated the food and set them one by one on the table.

"Thanks Rin it looks delicious."

Rin patted Yukiko's head with a gentle smile, "Thanks."

Rin sat down and they all gave their thanks for the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

The table was once again taken by silence as they slowly ate the food on their plate.

"So, your brother said he couldn't come because of a mission."

"Yeah? Well, he has been busy lately."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would've wanted to come it's really too bad. I think I would've had fun playing with everyone."

"Yeah..."

Everyone saw a sad smile that had formed on the blue demon's face for a second as it turned back into the emotionless face he normally had, and Rin felt Kuro rubbing his body onto Rin's leg in hopes to bring some comfort to his friend.

"Thanks Kuro," Rin telepathically told his little demon friend.

"So, Rin everyone had some questions they wanted to ask you. If you could..."

"Yeah, sure why not. But, I'll choose what to answer and what to not answer."

"Okay!"

"Ask away."

"Okay, well what was that with Dr. Eric at the hospital. What were you trying to keep him from telling us."

Rin contemplated on what to say, he stayed silent for a while until he answered, "Since you guys want to know so badly I'll tell you. Just a warning, this was a long time ago and I kinda got over it already. So, like you guys already know we know each other because I was treated by him a while back. What you guys don't know is the reason why he was treating me. Well, a while back I got so sick and tired of living that I attempted to try and kill myself by jumping off of a building."

The room was in complete silence, they were in shock that Rin would do such a thing and Shiemi was ready to cry as tears were threatening to fall.

"As you can see it didn't go so well, because Dr. Eric found me and treated my wounds. That's the day I lost my left eye, it was a short encounter, but I'm still indebted to him."

"We're sorry Rin."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you, and shunning you because we found out that you're the Son of Satan. We didn't want to drive you to killing yourself. We're really sorry."

"I didn't tell you to get your pity, or forgiveness."

"What?"

"Do you really think that an apology was what I was looking for? After all of this time, everything that you did to me? You all betrayed my friendship, and after all of the chances you could've apologized to me?! Now is the time you do it?"

"..."

"I mean I'm pretty sure you guys remember the time when I tried talking to you guys, acting like nothing was wrong. And what did you guys do? You guys all blocked me out and ignored me, after I saved your asses from Amiamon that's what I got. The hate and spite for something my supposed "father" that I've never met did."

"..."

"Tell me _Ryuji_, did you ever think about that when you yelled at me for everything that happened on the Blue Night? Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't my fault but Satan's and that you really can't blame me for that?"

"Yeah, well it was a horrible loss for our temple ya know. Konekomaru lost his parents and other temple members were killed in the process, so it was a great loss for us. Not that you would know."

"... Get out!"

"What?!"

"I said, GET OUT! I'm done, as I promised I spent a dinner with them so there. It's over now so get out."

"Hey we're not done yet."

Bon grabbed Rin by the collar, and he saw the hate, anguish, and sadness in his eyes, and he let go of him. A few moments later, all hell broke loose.

**Well, here is the next chapter... They're one step closer to trying to get close to Rin at least right? I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering as to what kind of hell breaks loose right? Well, you'll have to wait and find out so thanks for enjoying and loving this story! Leave some reviews and Thank You ^^**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last one, I finally got to update now that it's winter break Yay! ^^ Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

Just as Bon let Rin go and he opened his mouth to yell at the blue haired demon, there was a sudden gust of wind that blew through the building of the abandoned dormitory. Rin snapped out of the trance he was in, realizing what had just happened.

"Shit. Damnit they're so persistent."

Rin rushed outside to see that the barrier he had put up was broken and there was a large swarm of demons of all different levels, surrounding the building ready to attack. The barrier had probably broken due to the imbalance of his emotions, causing his concentration and power on the barrier to break. He heard the others rushing behind him, to be met with the same scene that he saw.

"W-What is this? Why are there so many demons here?"

"My Prince, we've been ordered by Lord Satan to bring you back."

"Well, at least he's gotten a little better in trying to catch me."

Rin silently drew his newly made sword, readying to attack the swarm. As he quickly recited a mantra setting up a basic barrier to protect them just in case anything happened.

"Stand back."

Rin jumped towards the swarm, silently willing his flames to do his bidding. His flames slowly covered his whole body, a small flame igniting his left eye and his flames charging up inside of his new sword. It only took a few minutes as it became a bloodbath, raining down blood as they demons disappeared into ashes back into Gehenna. Rin wobbled a little as he felt tired and exhausted from using too much of his power in one day, steadying himself with his sword. He took in a deep breath and sheathed his sword, walking towards the group in front of the door. Unexpectedly, a demon appeared ready to attack the exwires, and Rin jumped in, barely making it. Without saying anything, he simply passed through them and walked into the abandoned dormitory, towards his room. The others were in some kind of trance that was soon replaced by worry for their demon friend. They wanted to go inside and see if Rin was okay, but Yukiko stopped them from entering.

"I know you guys are worried about Rin, but I think it would be for the best if you guys left for today."

"What? Why?

"Well, because of that conflict you had with him, and because he really didn't want to meet you guys in the first place. He seems a little bit stressed and it's probably not a good time to bother him."

"Oh, okay then... See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

As the exwires left, Yukiko crept upstairs to check up on Rin. She walked into the room to find Rin taking a shower, sighing she plopped down onto the bed and started playing with Kuro oblivious of Rin's state. Rin's body was littered with small cuts, scrapes, and bruises; little did the others know was that he had a deep wound on his side. Rin stepped into the scalding hot water, gritting his teeth at the water going into his wound. His demon healing was making the effort to heal the wound but because of his lack of strength, it wasn't healing as fast as it would. With much difficulty, Rin was able to bandage the wound. Fully dressed, Rin stepped out to see Yukiko playing with Kuro.

"Rin! Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay."

Rin left to the roof to try and get some comfort, wanting to stop his endless thoughts that was plaguing his mind. Staring at the stars, he felt a little comfort in his tired state, but to no avail his thoughts still plagued his mind. He managed to get no sleep, only the dull pain of his wounds as he lay there on the roof, waiting for the sunrise.

**Sry for the short chater I had a really bad writer's block, I couldn't make the chapter flow add I would have wanted it to... thanks for reading and leave a review... ^^**


	24. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Finals are over and hopefully I have more time to update. Thank you so much for all the support you have given me! Love the reviews left by you guys, they seriously leave a smile on my face whenever I read them ^^**

**Chapter 21**

Rin ended up falling asleep on the roof at one point, only to be woken by the stabbing pain from his wound and the sun rising into the sky. He sat there pondering over what he should do next, he wanted to just go to class early and pretend to sleep but he thought of how Yukiko would be worried not to see him. Sighing, he headed towards the room where she was sleeping. He carefully opened the door, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl and peeked in to check up on her. To his relief, Yukiko slept peacefully in her bed with Kuro beside her. Reassured with Kuro next to her, Rin quickly made breakfast and ate his portion while wrapping Yukiko's and setting it on the table with a note. The note read:

_I'm fine, don't worry. I went to school early so I'll be back after. -Rin._

Rin hurried into the cram classroom seeing that no one was there yet, breathing a sigh of relief he sat in his seat in the back. He put his head down, making it evident that he didn't want to be bothered. Time passed slowly as students started coming on slowly, he felt their stares and uneasiness but he didn't bother to raise his head. Class ended up starting as usual and he kept his routine of sleeping during lecture, but today he had a headache. His wound on his side was throbbing and bothering him, and the addition of the headache annoyed him even more. Immediately as class ended, Rin hurried out of the classroom, wanting to avoid the exwires for today. He hurried out of the classroom wanting to get out of the classroom as soon as possible, but the exwires were determined to get some answers.

"Rin! Wait up!"

Rin ignored them and kept walking, feeling more annoyed at the noise.

"Hey! You stupid monkey! Stop right there!"

"Rin! Wait up dude!"

He was getting more and more annoyed, so he stopped and looked back with the look of death on his face.

"Shut up! Go away, okay. I don't feel like talking to any of you today, so leave me alone!"

Rather than backing down as always, they were still persistent in trying to talk to him.

"Wow there Mr. Sensitive. We're just trying to talk and this all you have to say?"

"I told you to leave me alone okay?"

Rin's headache worsened and he didn't have the energy to up up with them today, and all he wanted was some kind of relief from just everything around him, he just wanted to enjoy some time away from the life he was forced to take. He didn't ask to be the Son of Satan, he didn't ask for any of this! All he wanted was a nice life with his brother, the old man, and the priests at the monastery. Rin just felt tired of putting up a strong face and acting as if everything was okay. Rin looked up at his former friends, seeing their faces as Bon was ring up a storm.

"It's kinda like the old days."

"What?"

Rin snapped out of his trance, not realizing that he said that outloud.

"Nothing, so what is it that you want to say?"

"We just wanted to say sorry again, and I know this isn't enough for everything but we wanted to say it again."

Rin sighed, "You know that doesn't do anything for you right?"

"Yeah, but we wanted to repent for what we did to you so we decided to work to earn your trust back."

"Yeah? Well good luck with that."

Rin left them as he walked towards the dorms to finally get some peace and quiet, Rin felet a little bit bad. He wanted to forgive them and everything could go back to normal again, but it pained him to see those he had called "friends" and it reminded him of all those times he was alone suffering. Rin pushed all of his thoughts to the back of his mind and went to check up on Yukiko, remembering the note he had left her in the morning.

**Okay, I finally got to update and we'll this chapter was mostly fluff, but yeah... I'll start up doing on a daily basis since this story's coming to an end... leave reviews and thank h ou so much for all the support! ^^**


	25. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHOR AND MAKE RS OF THE ANIME AND MANGA. Thank you guys for all the reviews support and we'll I'm really happy that there's so many people who love this fanfiction... without further delay, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 22**

"I'm home!"

Rin called out to Yukiko as he headed towards the kitchen, he heard footsteps running across the floorboards towards his direction.

"Hey Rin! How was your day?"

"Fine, the same as always. Why?"

"Are you sure? Nothing like out of the ordinary happened? Like let say, someone talking to you for once?"

"..."

"Come on Rin, just take a chance huh? I know you don't want to keep going with this. Just forgive them already, all you're doing right now is just hurting yourself and people around you?"

"You know why I can't do that Yukiko."

"Come on that's all in the past now, we can't do anything about that now but now they want another chance. They're coming to you and apologizing, repenting for their mistakes and wrongdoings to you."

"I know, I know but..."

"You just can't for some reason right?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but I just can't. Deep down I think I really want to forgive them and get over this already, but I just can't."

"I think... you're scared Rin."

"Scared, huh?"

"Yeah, I think you're scared that they'll abandon you again, and shun you again from their lives. You're afraid to get hurt more than you did last time."

"..."

"Rin, I know you're scared. Anyone would be scared, but you'll never know if you don't take that chance and take that step forward. You can't continue to kill yourself over this, and if things don't happen the way you want it to, I'll be here beside you every step of the way."

Rin looked dumbstruck, listening to what Yukiko had said. For a seven year old, she was better at dealing with his life than he was.

"Okay, I'll try."

Rin smiled to see the little girl with her angelic smile, the same girl who he had saved from a demon and who wasn't scared to be friends with him even when she knew what he really was. The one who had brought light to his world of darkness, and he would be eternally grateful for that.

That night, Rin sent a text to all of the members of the cram school.

_I forgive you guys._

_-Rin_

It was short and simple and Rin felt a huge once a burden lifted, and he felt happier than what he felt for days. The cram students who received the text also felt the same way and they were all happy to see that they have been forgiven.

The next day, Rin felt nervous to see his friends but Yukiko just cheered him on, reassuring him that everything will be okay. He took his seat in his normal desk and put his head down, the rest of the students filing in like they always do. The day proceeded like normal, only the awkward atmosphere hung over the classroom during break time. Today they had a mission to go to Kyoto, specifically Bon's temple because of some crisis with the King of Decay. No one really talked as they all took their seats, Rin simply sat in the back alone.

"Rin!"

"Yukiko! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you're going on a mission to Kyoto for a few days and I sneaked into the bus, so I could go too."

"It's dangerous you know."

"Yeah, but I know I'll be fine if I'm with you."

During the ride to Kyoto, Rin was having fun with Yukiko and not caring if they were loud or not. The cram students watch their friend smile laugh and have fun with the little girl, how long it had been since they saw Rin's smile. They felt a little jealous of the little girl able to make him laugh, and reminded that they were the reason for his smile to disappear.

**Yay! A new chapter, and they finally made up even though it's awkward right now. Well I'm making the Kyoto scene next because I really love that part of the original story. Leave those reviews ^^ I also made a poll on whether or not Rin should die or not in the end so leave those votes too. Thank for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! ^^**


	26. Chapter 23

**So, I'm back again with a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and love for this story. There hasn't been a lot of people voting on the poll, so I'm still going to leave it up. Keep voting, so I can decide where this story's going to go. Sorry for not updating for so long, so much school work with finals and AP tests, I have summer school as well T^T. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHORS AND CREATORS OF THIS STORY!**

Chapter 23

When they arrived in Kyoto, Rin took Yukiko sightseeing instead of going to the temple with the exwires and exorcists.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to Tokyo Tower."

"Okay, lets go."

"Don't we have to help the others at the temple?"

"It's not going to hurt if we just go sightseeing for a while."

"Rin..."

"What?"

"You can't avoid talking to them forever, so lets go back."

"Fine."

"We can all come back to the Tokyo Tower after this mission okay?"

Rin and Yukiko arrived at a hectic temple with everyone running up and down everywhere. They were tending to the wounded and taking care of other chores around the temple. Rin had noticed all the wards and the multiple demon repelling sutras, though he was a half demon it still made him uncomfortable inside the temple. He really didn't care about getting to know the members of the temple, because once they found out what he really was they would probably not welcome him. They were victims of the Blue Night and the Kyoto group hated his guts for it because he was the Son of Satan himself. Rin with Yukiko and Kuro walked thorough all of the chaos, noticing one of the rooms in the back isolated with all of the other rooms. There was one kid however, who was at near death from the miasma and unlike the adults it was horrible. They found no way to save the boy, ,only pray for a miracle, and he noticed that there was one man that sat there praying for the boy. Rin stared at the man, assuming it was Suguro's father because he had the robes of a high priest.

"Your miracles aren't coming through prayer, priest."

Why do you say that young man?"

"There are no miracles."

"If you pray hard enough, your prayer will be answered. Anyone can be saved. You're Bon's friend right?"

"I wouldn't say friend, just a classmate."

"You must be an exorcist too. Tell me, why do you think our prayers won't be answered?"

"I've prayed my whole life and none of my prayers have been answered. Your so called god, couldn't even save a half demon like me."

Rin got near the boy and put his hand on the little boy's chest, soon blue flames spread across the small body, clearing the miasma.

"Y-You...!"

"Don't worry, I just cleared the miasma he should be okay."

"Those blue flames... those are Satan's flames."

"Yeah... why are you scared priest?"

"..."

"It's not a big deal if you're scared. I'm used to it."

"W-Why did you do that then?"

"Well, because I wanted to return this to you."

Rin took out the broken Kurikara with it's sheathe.

"This is Kurikara! The sword that I gave to Fujimoto all those years ago."

"Yeah, I wanted to return this to you because I have no use for it anymore."

"You know Fujimoto?"

"Yeah, he was my father for fifteen years."

"How's he doing?"

"He's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"What happened to it?"

"The sword had my flames encased within it, but it recently broke and my flames returned to me."

"There's no way to fix this sword, the metal used for it are all gone."

I didn't expect it to be fixed, I just wanted to return it."

Rin stood up and walked out of the room, and looked for Yukiko and Kuro. When he found them, he sat down and watched them play in the backyard, lazing around. There was suddenly a large ruckus at the basement of the temple, curious Rin walked over towards the large crowd to see what happened. With Yukiko and Kuro trailing behind, he saw Suguro and his father arguing.

"Don't you do anythin' rash," Shura whispered to Rin who stood right behind him.

"Ryuji..."

"Pops is what Mamushi said about you betraying us true?!"

"Of-Of course not."

"In that case with everyone here present as witnesses, right now tell us the truth!"

"The truth? That's a 'secret'. That's a 'secret' I can't even share with you my son. Really wish I could just bring it with me to my grave if I could, you know?"

"What are you talking about in a situation like this?"

"Anyway, this isn't the time for that. We've got to chase after Mamushi. Ryuji be good and listen to what your mom and teachers tell you, okay?"

"DON'T YOU BE ACTIN' ALL FATHERLY!"

Rin scowled seeing this scene which was so much like when he had yelled at Shiro the day he died to never act like his father ever again because he had thought that his father didn't care for him because he was the Spawn of Satan. How wrong he had been and to this day he regrets ever saying that to him, leaving that as his final words to him because he had died just after that. It was all because of him and telling him those words that weakened him, letting Satan to take over his body. Rin clenched his hands into fists, Yukiko watching him worriedly.

"Ryuji."

"If you're going to brush this off without saying anything, I'll never acknowledge you as my father till the day I die!"

"Now I must go. Please pardon me."

Rin steps in trying to cool his anger down, pulling the priest back towards Suguro.

"Hold it."

"Okamura!"

"Why are you walking away?"

"Aren't you Suguro's dad?" Rin turns to Suguro, "And you Suguro, you bastard!"

Rin punched Suguro really hard on the face, causing him to fly back into the crowd of priests.

"What the..."

"I don't know the details but I'll say this, because I know you're going to regret it later if I don't. Apologize to your dad! Do it while you can!"

"This has nothing to do with you! Just shut the hell up!"

"Don't cut off your father nonchalantly!"

"I don't want to be told by you! Not by you who said he'd defeat Satan...!"

"Now, now, Okumura-kun, Ryuji. Let's shake hands and make up okay?"

"You can just go wherever the hell you like! Don't you dare come back!"

Rin was so close to bursting into flames, his blood was boiling.

"You don't even know anything so why don't you just shut up and listen to me for a change!"

Suguro was puzzled slightly at the seriousness of Rin, the usually goofy and cheerful demon has never looked so serious in his whole life. Still, he was in rage and snapped back.

"Oh, I don't know anything? More like you don't Okumura! Your father is the Demon King so I don't know how you understand!"

That one phrase set a whole row of events to start, and Rin burst into blue flames, charging towards Suguro. The crowd of priests were surprised, whispering among themselves mentioning demon and Son of Satan. Rin scowled as Yukiko came to his side with Kuro as if they were trying to protect him from the others.

**Okay, this is what I got so far... sorry for the long break I didn't really have the time to update and I'm trying to wrap this story up because I want to write another story. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review! ^^ Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTOS AND ORIGINAL CREATORS OF THE STORY! Thank you for all the reviews and love for this story! **

**Chapter 24**

"You don't know what I've been through, so don't act like you know everything about me because you really don't."

"Cursed demon! Get out of this holy temple at once!"

"Don't hurt Rin, he's a nice person! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yukiko, come on let's just go." Rin grabbed onto Yukiko's wrist gently pulling her.

"No! Why can't you guys see that he's just trying to help! He's not cursed! He's a human being like you and me! Why do you guys need to-"

"Yukiko!"

"Rin I don't know why you keep taking all the blame and all the hatred when you didn't do anything wrong!"

Rin simply smiled at her sheepishly and hugged her, calming the fuming girl.

"It's okay. Let's go."

"But..."

"I said it's okay. I'm fine."

"Wait, Rin."

Rin turned to see Ryuji's father handing him a crumpled piece of paper secretly, then Rin left with Yukiko. The temple was filled with silence and angry glares at the half demon and the girl as they walked through the crowd. Yukiko left at his side, leaving one ominous statement.

"I wonder sometimes, who the real demons in this world are."

"Okami-san! Bon's injured and... Izumo-chan, you look really pretty in a yukata!"

"Moriyama-san! Bon's injured so could you get us some ice?"

"Ah, right away."

"What happened?"

Izumo asks Bon as he sits down with an ice pack to his face grumpily, still trying to understand what Rin had said to him.

"The right eye was taken from the branch office."

"No way. You're joking aren't you?"

"And- Okumura's gone somewhere with that little girl."

"Eh?!"

"He left?!"

"He let out his flames and all the people at the branch office saw it."

"Th-Then what's going to happen to Okumura-kun?"

"I don't know. The people at the branch office and Kirigakure-sensei are deciding what to do."

"Ummm... That means Okumura-kun is in a quite a spot, no?"

"Rin..."

Rin and Yukiko stay at a nearby abandoned shrine and he read the letter that Suguro's father handed him, learning about the shrine and its secrets.

**So here's the long awaited update! I got really lazy and I'm still unsure about what kind of ending I'm going to give this story, but thank you so much for all the love for this story!**


End file.
